Detrás del Sueño
by Purrsephone and Meowlody
Summary: Luego de que el guerrero Dragón y la maestra Tigresa, deciden revelar sus sentimientos. Unos acontecimientos inesperados le dan un giro brutal a la situación. Poniendo a prueba la cordura de la maestra Tigresa. Que sin saber está metida en asuntos que van, más aya, de la imaginación. Intentando averiguar la verdad, se da cuenta de que realmente todo fue una jugarreta de su mente
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, fans. Antes que nada, quiero aclararles que al término de este fic, sacare la continuación de "Es mejor contigo". No se impacienten y disfruten del capi:_

_Kung Fu panda no me pertenece._

Detrás del Sueño

Capitulo 1: Llamas abrazadoras.

Varios años después de los eventos ocurridos en Gogmen. El guerrero Dragón, al fin atrapo el valor, para revelarle sus pensares a su amada maestra Tigresa. Su amor mutuo era incomparable, no había sentimiento igual; el amor de ambos era aceptado por todos.

Pero por desgracia, una fuerte misión, los llamaba a la acción. Una misión que tenía que ver con el pasado de Po.

Unos lobos, que antes trabajaron para Shen, lo raptaron, llevándolo a una casona al sur de China. Era una suma enorme la que se pedía para su rescate; entonces la maestra Tigresa resolvió, a ocultas de sus compañeros, huir encubierta para poder salvar a su único amor.

-¿Es preferible tomar distancia de algo que parece imposible?- se preguntaba ella, a medida que se acercaba más al lugar de encuentro.

Flashback:

El tierno amanecer, se asomaba por la colina del Valle. Alumbrando un jardín preparado para una boda.

La novia se preparaba en su cuarto, con mucha ansiedad dentro de sí. Vestía un bello kimono rojo carmesí, con apliques blancos formando flores de cerezos.

-Si te dices a ti misma que eres afortunada, vivirás la vida feliz- decía Víbora mientras arreglaba los últimos detalles de su kimono.

-Lo sé, querida amiga- contesto sonriente, mientras se veía al espejo. Algo que raras veces hacia.

La felicidad para todo el Valle, llenaba el momento y el lugar. Con deseos y esperanzas que llegarían a ser cumplidos, al fin, después de una espera tan grande.

Para el novio la llegada del momento, la espera, estar separado de su amada, eran a cada segundo más inaguantable. El solo pensar que desde ese día, ella seria suya por siempre, le calmaba un poco el pensamiento.

La hora avanzo rápido, y el momento de su unión llego.

La novia fue llevada por su maestro y padre. Y el novio la esperaba al final de camino. Mirando con alegría a la mujer que siempre amo.

-Esta copa simboliza la unión y este lazo es su amor mutuo que hace esto posible- dijo Shifu, atando un lazo rojo a las manos de ambos que sostenían una copa con vino- Con el poder que tengo los declaro uno solo, espíritu, cuerpo y mente. Puedes besarla

Po besa tímidamente a Tigresa. Acariciando su mejilla, algo ruborizados.

Fin del Flashback.

-Tigresa… Ven conmigo…- susurraba el viento a lo lejos. Al principio fue ignorándolo, pero con la insistencia, siguió los gemidos. Algo molesta- Ven a mí… Amada mía, ven a mí…

Ella nota un tono familiar en esa voz, y reacciono: -¿Po, eres tú?- cree ver a su amado tras un árbol, escondido de ella- ¡PO!- corre tras él y lo abraza con fuerza y cariño, pero al abrir los ojos se da cuenta que solo se trataba de un árbol- Sólo soñé despierta…- se dijo algo triste.

La noche iba avanzando rápidamente, y Tigresa ya decidió pasar la noche en ese peculiar bosque. Con una pequeña fogata, se acuno concilio el sueño.

Sueño de Tigresa:

_En un lugar oscuro, sórdido, una fría soledad lo envolvía todo. Un lugar físico parecido a un bosque sin vida, lleno de nieblas y sombras malignas. Tigresa va avanzando con lentitud y algo de temor. Hasta ver y oír a Po._

_-Sálvame…- dijo, mientras corría en la dirección opuesta a Tigresa. Hasta llegar a un claro, donde ella lo alcanza, siendo separados por una muralla de fuego- Necesito que vengas a mi…_

_-No puedo pasar… Es muy peligroso- contesto sin poder moverse._

_-Ven conmigo…- decía Po, estirando su mano derecha, esperando la mano de ella. Tigresa trata de avanzar pero no puede- ven si miedo…_

_Ella en silencio lo mira y, trata de acercase pero se quema el brazo derecho. Pegando un grito de dolor, lleno de miedo…_

Fuera del sueño

Tigresa despierta de golpe. Exaltada y respirando con miedo, mira su brazo y ve la herida que se hizo en su sueño. Su pelaje quemado y la piel algo carcomida por el insaciable fuego. Algo que no estaba allí antes.

Ella mira muy asustada esa herida. Jamás había estado antes. Como se pudo hacer, si solo fue un sueño, un mal sueño. Este bosque jugaba con su mente joven y predecible.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?!… No fue un sueño… ¿Qué me ocurre?- preguntaba Tigresa, aun asustada por el reflejo del sueño- ¿Sera qué estar lejos de Po, me está enloqueciendo? Jamás me aparte tanto de él… Lo extraño… mucho- frota su quemadura, y se la venda con delicadeza de no lastimarse.

Mientras en la casona:

Po esta inconsciente, atado de manos y pies a una silla de madera. Los dos lobos lo observan fijamente. Un tercer lobo entra a la casa, despertando a Po.

-Vallamos a comer algo, el gordito no se moverá de aquí…- dijo el lobo que acababa de entrar a la casa. Tocando el estomago de Po con su dedo.

-No podemos arriesgarnos a que venga su mujer…- dijo un lobo alto, que estaba allí desde hace rato. Observando a Po junto a su compañero- Esa chica no parece un ser viviente cuando se molesta.

Po los mira con cara adormilada y confundida. No podía recordar como llego ahí, porque lo separaron de Tigresa. Porque esos lobos le parecían tan familiares.

-¡OYE! Viejo mira- dijo el segundo lobo- Trata de recordarme… ¿Por qué pones cara de bobo?- le habla como un bebé, y Po aprovecha el momento para darle un cabezazo, intentando escapar.

Se para y golpea con la silla al primer lobo. Y luego trata de hacer lo mismo con el tercero, pero, los otros dos lobos fueron más rápidos.

-Ya no podemos seguir así. No van a pagar, ahora él es solo peso muerto… No vale la pena- dijo el tercer lobo, que era la única hembra del trió. Con un palo de dinamita en las manos- Mejor lo volamos y cobramos por el asesinato…

-No puedo matarlo…- dijo el segundo- No sin que sepa quién es…- Po lo mira extrañado. Que podría saber un lobo rastrero de él.

-Ya no importa tu moral… Debemos irnos- dijo el primero golpeando en el hombro al segundo- Pon las bombas y vuélalo, no quiero volver a ver esta cara de osito de peluche- empuja a la tercera y sale de la casa.

-Lo siento Po…- dijo el segundo mirando con nostalgia a Po- Si pudiera haría algo para salvarte, pero no puedo…

Po queda callado, no puede contestar. El miedo y la emoción se tragaron todas sus palabras.

-¡Vámonos!- dijo la tercera, prendiendo la dinamita y tirándola cerca de Po- Este lugar está muerto para los tres… Desde ahora y para siempre… Vamos hermano…

-Te veo en la otra vida amigo…- dijo el segundo lobo despidiéndose de Po. ¿Qué parentesco podría tener esa casa con él y esos lobos? Porque ellos lo querían muerto, y ¿Por qué sabían cuál era su nombre?

Los tres lobos se alejan lo suficiente de la casona, en una distancia segura. El segundo lobo los detuvo y sentó en el pasto. Un pasto muerto y gris.

-Me siento culpable por dejarlo ahí solo… Después de todo lo que vivimos con él… Aunque no lo recuerde…- dijo el lobo mirando con añoranza la casa hecha ruinas.

-No te preocupes Tui… Ya término todo…-dijo el primer lobo poniendo su pata derecha en el hombro del segundo, que al parecer era el más joven de los tres.

-Aunque no lo creas… Él era familia…- contesto con impotencia y los ojos llorosos- Y nosotros lo abandonamos… Papá estaría decepcionado- la loba lo golpea en el rostro.

-Nunca hables de ese maldito- dijo seria- Solo esperen y todo nuestro pasado muere con Po…- mira la casa algo triste.

* * *

Tigresa ya comenzó a avanzar. Llegando al claro de su sueño. Justo donde estaba una casa en ruinas, donde creía que estaría Po.

-¡¿Qué rayo?! ¿Qué está haciendo esa loca?- pregunto el primer lobo exaltado.

-Tal vez tiene hambre…- contesto Tui, con voz de tonto.

El primer lobo ríe sarcástico y golpea en la cabeza a Tui- ¡ERES UN TORPE!- le gruñe.

-¡PO! ¡¿ESTAS AQUÍ?!- gritaba Tigresa algo esperanzada. Entrando a la casa y viendo a Po en el suelo atado de manos y pies- Po amor mío…- se acerca y llora un poco

-¿Qué tal rayada?- pregunto él haciéndose el gracioso- Debes irte de aquí…- la mira serio.

-No te pienso dejar… Eres mi familia…- contesto ella, desatándolo con rapidez. Y dándole un pequeño pero amoroso beso.

Cuando le suelta las manos, Po la detiene y ella llora.- No te queda mucho tiempo… Volaran el lugar en mil pedazos…- dijo serio secando sus lágrimas y llorando un poco, junto a ella- Yo saldré en cuanto pueda…

-No te dejare…-dijo ella abrazándolo repentinamente y llorando en su hombro.- No quiero dejarte…

-Debes hacerlo… Por tu bien…- contesto separándose del abrazo. Aunque eso no fuese lo que él quería- Vete, yo estaré bien… Te lo prometo…

Tigresa asiente con la cabeza y sale de la casa, esperando que salga Po. Pero no sale. Ella comenzó a preocuparse, y corre en cuatro patas a la casa. Algo tarde realmente, porque cuando estaba por llegar, la casa voló en mil y un pedazos.

-¡PO!- grito desesperada y dejando caer todas las lagrimas que tenia. Cayendo de rodillas al suelo, con todo el dolor que había en su corazón- Po…- mira con mucha tristeza, como se queman los restos y no ve señal de Po. Pensado que él podría estar muerto. O peor.

Mientras que los lobos se iban alejando sin dejar rastro. Volviendo a huir de su destino, algo común en este desconocido trió de carroñeros.

Continuara…

_Espero que les haya gustado el primer capi, en cuanto pueda saco lo que sigue. Y Purrsephone, fue de viaje, así que posiblemente no saque sus capítulos en esta y la próxima semana._

_Dejen reviews y si tienen dudas, les contestare, en el siguiente capítulo._

_Meowlody…_


	2. Chapter 2

_La autora los invita a seguirla en la lectura del capítulo_

Capitulo 2: Dura Realidad.

-Hermanos no puedo creer que hiciéramos algo así… ¿Y si Po ya tenía hijos? Esos pequeños ahora serán huérfanos de padre… Como lo somos nosotros- dijo Tui, lamentándose, del gran delito que cometieron, él y su hermano mayor.

-Eres un llorón hermanito- contesto el más alto, que parecía ser el mayor- ¿Acaso ves que a mí o a Shui nos remuerda la conciencia? No ocurre, PORQUE NO TENEMOS CONCIENCIA… Eres un cobarde.

-Él no es cobarde…- dijo Shui, desafiando la palabra de su pareja por obligación- Él es tan valiente como tú o yo… No deberías tratarlo así, Yuri… También merece respeto…

-¿Y qué harás princesita? ¿Piensas matarme como a tú madre cuando no te dio esa muñeca que tanto querías?- pregunto Yuri burlándose de esa chica- Solo eres otra hembra que solo sirve para dar bebés.

Ella trata de atacarlo pero Tui la detiene, sosteniéndola de la cintura- MALDITO, ¡VOY A MATARTE!- gritaba molesta tratando de zafarse del agarre de Tui, con mucha ira dentro- SUÉLTAME VOY A MATARLO, ¡VOY A MATARLO!

Flashback:

Tres cachorros de lobo juegan con unos pájaros muertos. El más grande y el más pequeño tienen el pelaje de color negro, sin ninguna mancha blanca. Y la tercera tenía un pelaje de un delicado color marrón, con varias manchas blancas. La más llamativa, en el lugar de su corazón, con la misma forma.

Los tres cachorros, tenían los ojos, de color amarillo avellana.

Mientras un lobo de pelaje negro canoso los observa desde una casa, no tan alejada de los cachorros.

-¡Vallan a cazar uno grande!- les grito el lobo, haciendo que dos, de los tres cachorros se emocionen.

-¿Qué pasa Tui?- pregunto la cachorrita, la única hembra de la manada.

-No quiero matar… No es correcto, Shui…- contesto él pequeño, sin mover un solo dedo de su lugar.

-Es un cobarde, vamos por los grandes, como mi papá lo quiere- dijo el mayor, comenzando a correr en cuatro patas.

-Te juro Shui, que te alejare de ellos y viviremos solos… En paz…- le dijo a la hembra, ella se ruboriza y ríe.

-Hahaha… No lo merezco, soy tan mala como ellos… Sálvate tú solito, ya es tarde para mí- contesto la cachorra, entristeciendo un poco a Tui, corriendo tras el primer cachorro.

Sintiendo mucho coraje, el pequeño cachorro, corrió en dirección paralela a la de su hermano. Llegando al Valle de la Paz. Extrañado fue avanzando, con algo de temor en sus pisadas.

Veía caminar a la gente junto a él, mirándolo como si fuese malo ser de su especie. Hasta llegar a dar con un restaurante de fideos. Donde un alegre ganso se le acerco, con una gran sonrisa acogedora.

-Hola pequeño, soy el señor Ping, dueño del restaurante- dijo el ave, saludando muy cálidamente al cachorro- Él es mi hijo Po-el lobito ve a un pandita ocultándose tras su espalda. El cachorro solo, soltó una carcajada muy pequeña.

-Yo soy Tui…- contesto alegre, saltando hacia Po para jugar con él- ¿Quieres jugar? En casa nunca juego…

Po lo mira desconfiado. Y Tui, se entristece más

-Tampoco tengo amigos…- mirando hacia el suelo.

-Yo seré tu amigo- dijo Po sonriéndole a Tui.

El cachorro se alegra, y le sonríe

-¿Mejores amigos?- pregunto Tui, algo desconfiado.

-Desde hoy hasta el fin del mundo- contesto Po, aun sonriente. Esa gran y amistosa sonrisa que caracterizaba a Po.

-Hecho- chocan las manos y una campana de alarma suena. Viendo a esos dos cachorros de lobo matando a un cerdo, el más grande de los cachorros mira con odio a Tui y se van corriendo.

Desde ese día con el pasar de los años, su amistad fue creciendo. Hasta que llego el día en que Tui cumplía diez años, debía viajar a Gogmen con su manada, a servir al hombre que compro a su familia.

Fin del flashback.

-Po… Sé que aun vives en algún lado… En mí siempre vivirás… De mí, siempre tendrás amor…- decía Tigresa llorando, a un pequeño altar que hizo con los resto, en honor a Po. Mientras dejaba una flor en el altar- Po…- camina lentamente hacia el Valle.

-¿Qué tendrá esa gata con Po?- pregunto Tui curioso, observando a Tigresa.

-No sé, aun no puedo leer las mentes, torpe- contesto Shui molesta y sarcástica, golpeándolo en el hombro- Será mejor que acampemos aquí hoy, y mañana iremos al Valle, por el resto de los maestros…

-¿Por qué lo haces? Ambos sabemos que no correcto- replico Tui muy soberbio.

-No tengo elección… Le debo la vida a tú padre, y a Yuri… Aunque no lo quiera, lo debo hacer- contesto ella, con la cabeza baja.

-Podemos huir de todo esto, te llevare a donde jamás podrías imaginar…- dijo Tui tomando las manos de la hembra.

Ella se ruboriza y se suelta:- Yuri nos encontraría… Tarde o temprano lo haría…- dijo mirando a Tui algo triste. Voltea y le da la espalda

-¿Tener una aventura, por más pequeña que sea, no es mejor, que jamás vivir?- le pregunto Tui animado, ella voltea y lo mira algo feliz.

La hembra salta sobre Tui, y le lame el costado de la cara. Él se ruboriza- Te amo tanto…- le susurro al oído muy coqueta.

-¿P…Pero y qué pasa con Yuri?- pregunto confundido.

-Ambos sabemos que él es un tarado, y yo solo soy otra hembra que solo sirve para dar bebés- contesto, riendo sonoramente al final.

Tigresa va avanzando con paso ligero, triste y lento. Hasta llegar al Valle, con los ojos hinchados y ojerosa, con un aspecto terrible. Camina como un muerto viviente y sube las escaleras del Palacio. Sin notar que el señor Ping la salido hace rato.

Llega al palacio y va al salón de entrenamientos. Donde están sus compañeros y maestro. Todos la ven preocupados y ella solo queda callada.

-¿Tigresa qué paso? ¿Dónde fuiste?- pregunto Víbora asustada- ¿Y Po?

Tigresa comienza a llorar, por primera vez frente a sus amigos y su padre. Suelta todo su peso al piso y cae de rodillas.- Pude salvarlo… Pude hacerlo…- balbuceaba mientras tapaba su rostro.

Shifu ve la quemadura de su brazo y se preocupa- ¿Qué te paso para lastimarte así?- pregunto muy desconcertado.

-¿Hum? Eso… Me lo hice en un sueño…- contesto la felina, con tono inocente.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- pregunto Grulla confundido.

-No lo sé… Solo soñé que una pared de fuego me separaba de Po, trate de ir a él y me queme… Al despertar estaba esto…- contesto nuevamente con ese tono.

-¿Y qué le pasó a Po?- pregunto Mono cambiando de tema.

Tigresa recuerda y llora amargamente.- E…El murió… Me salvo y no salió a tiempo…- dijo, sentándose y llorando sobre sus rodillas.

Los furiosos no podían creer lo que oían. Como seria eso posible, él era el elegido, no debía morir. A los pocos segundos el salón estalló en llanto. Menos por el de Shifu, que, había quedado tieso por la conmoción de las malas nuevas.

Mientras tanto en el bosque:

El tercer lobo regresa, y ve a su compañera sola con su hermano menor. Él lleno de celos e ira, corre hacia su hermano y lo tira al suelo.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA?!- pregunto Tui, muy molesto, de tener a su hermano sobre si.

-¿Qué hiciste con mi mujer?- gruño enfureciendo cada vez más- ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE CON ELLA?!

-No hizo nada, estúpido- contesto Shui, cruzada de brazos, con un tono molesto. Miraba con rabia a ambos lobos- Déjalo ya, no seas celoso… Perro tonto- Yuri lo suelta de golpe y lo mira apenado.

-L…Lo siento… No quería lastimarte…- le dijo Yuri a su hermano, algo arrepentido, lo cual solo era una farsa.

-No es cierto- contesto Tui, sacando de encima a Yuri. Y caminando hacia el Valle.

Ambos lo miran extrañados por el cambio de planes

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Shui, algo preocupada por él. Un sentimiento nuevo en ella.

-Voy a ver al padre Po, y darle mis pésames por lo ocurrido…

-¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?! ¡SI TE VEN POR AHÍ TE VAN A MATAR!…- le grito Yuri.

-Era mi único amigo… Después de matarlo es lo mínimo que debo hacer- contesto, sin voltear a verlo a la cara.

Continuara…

_Anika Britania Hung Ga Kung Fu: Si eran de los de Shen, pero ellos no les conocían, hasta ahora. No, solo fue un reflejo, del temor que le causo la separación con Po. Espero haber contestado todas tus preguntas._

_Si tienen más consultas, dejen en su review, y en próximo contesto._

_Dejen reviews y comentarios. Si tienen dudas, las responderé al fin del siguiente capi._

_Meowlody._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola, lamento la formalidad, pero, estar lejos de Purrs, me cambio D: los dejo con el capi._

_Los invito a seguirme en la lectura del capítulo:_

Capitulo 3: Dolor Carmesí.

Una cruel tormenta, se iba acercando con mucha lentitud. Una grande, jamás vista por los seres del mundo de los vivos, parecía que el cielo quería llorar la pérdida de su gran guerrero.

El joven lobo arrepentido avanzaba con pasos pesados, sin contar que el dolor de su pecho lo estaba consumiendo vivo. El saber que mato a su único amigo, que él no lo recordaba, lo mataba por dentro.

El Valle entero estaba de luto, Tui, encubierto fue caminando hacia el restaurante del señor Ping, lo que no esperaba, era que los furiosos y el maestro Shifu estuviesen dando sus condolencias allí.

Él, entro lo más disimuladamente que pudo, y se sentó en una mesa vacía. No muy lejos de la gente, que estaba, con el señor Ping.

-Disculpe señor, hoy el restaurante está cerrado- dijo Shifu, mirando extrañado al forastero, cubierto por esos harapos.

-Vengo a darle mis condolencias a mi viejo amigo…- contesto Tui, fingiendo una voz más grave.

-Yo no tengo viejos amigos…- dijo el señor Ping, mirando extrañado al joven. Como si ya lo hubiera visto antes, pero no lo reconocía.

Él se quito la capucha, de ropa vieja, y dejo ver a un lobezno de pelaje negro y ojos amarillos- Soy Tui, tío Ping…- dijo algo apenado y con miedo.

-"¿Ese no es uno de los lobos que secuestro a Po el otro día, causando el accidente que lo mato?"- pensaba Tigresa confundida, pero sin reaccionar. La tristeza la tenía completamente abstraída en un dolor incomparable.

-Lamento mucho tú perdida, tío Ping…- dijo Tui, tomando las manos del señor Ping, con una mirada de cariño.

-No me los des a mí… Dáselos a mi nuera, que ahora es viuda- contesto el señor Ping, señalando a Tigresa.

Él quedo perplejo, era la chica que estuvo en la explosión. Quería decir que dejaron a una familia sin padre.

-¿Tú estabas casada con Po?- pregunto algo confundido.

-Si… ¿De dónde lo conocías? Jamás menciono ser amigo de un ASESINO- contesto Tigresa, molesta, mirando llena de odio al lobezno.

-¡YA NO SOY UN ASESINO!- grito apenado de su pasado- Desde el incidente en Gogmen no volví a matar…

-¿Trabajaste para Shen?- preguntaron los furiosos al unisonó

-Era un espía… Yo y mí manada- contesto Tui, sintiéndose cada vez más culpable- Yo era el estratega, mi hermano el cazador, y su "pareja" la especialista en explosivos y formas de matar…

-Mejor no lo hagas enojar- le dijo Mono a Mantis, haciéndose el gracioso.

Tui lo mira mal, y se envuelve en sus pensamientos. Quedando callado, sin poder decir nada de su pasado, como si estuviese borrado de su memoria.

-Tui, hijo… ¿Por qué no te quedas con el maestro Shifu?- le pregunto el señor Ping, con una mirada, que solo te la da un padre amoroso.

-No lo creo prudente, tío- contesto Tui algo triste, le encantaría ir, pero después de lo que hizo no se lo merecía- Aun me buscan por lo del… Ya sabes…

-Ah… Cierto, pequeño pilluelo- le da un leve codazo. Riendo ambos, recordando los viejos tiempos.

Shifu insiste, el que Tui se quede con ellos en el Palacio de Jade. Hasta que, algo, resignado y arto, acepto.

-BIEN, pero no me quedare más que una noche, no puedo dejar tanto tiempo a mi manada- contesto Tui, cruzado de brazos.

-Perfecto, le diré a P… Que cocine… No importa- dijo Tigresa, recordando a Po.

-Yo sé cocinar, tío Ping me enseño- contesto Tui más alegre.

Dirigiéndose al Palacio, el interrogatorio comenzó. ¿Por qué jamás vino? ¿Por qué Po no lo recordaba? Y ¿Qué lo impulso a trabajar para alguien tan cruel como Shen?

Él no quiso contestar, toda parte dolorosa de su pasado fue borrada de su memoria. No sabía porque, solo sabía que su hermano recordaba y él no. Lo que lo hacía más misterioso, atrayendo un poco a Víbora.

-¿Solo hay una hembra en tu manada?- pregunto Víbora algo curiosa.

-Si… Shui, la loba más bella y precoz que jamás vi… Pero es la alfa y pareja de mi hermano- contesto Tui, algo ruborizado por el sentimiento que sentía hacia Shui.

-Es una pena… Pareces un muy buen partido…- dijo Víbora muy coqueta, poniendo algo celoso a Grulla. Ella no se ponía tan cariñosa con los machos, que no fuesen él

-No creo que Tui busque novia- dijo Grulla algo molesto, metiéndose en el medio de ella y Tui.

Tui se pone algo nervioso y se adelanta al ritmo de Tigresa, quedando a su lado. Ella aun no confiaba en él, en su interior sabia que él fue quien mato a Po.

-No pienses que, porque Po era tú amigo, confiare en ti, así como si nada- le dijo Tigresa, en un tono algo amenazante- Se que tuviste que ver con la muerte de Po, y no te perdonare jamás…

-Yo no quiero tú perdón, no vale nada para mí- contesto Tui, mirando a Tigresa tan serio como ella- Con el perdón de su padre, y el de Po puedo vivir en paz…

-¿Tú lo mataste?- pregunto Tigresa, bastante sorprendida.

-No recuerdo haberlo hacho, y tampoco recuerdo que eso fuese tú problema- contesto Tui, algo confundido, por el momento.

Al llegar al Palacio, solo fueron a dormir, sin cenar. La tristeza sacia cualquier apetito. Tigresa estaba en su cuarto, tratando de olvidar a Po. Dejándole unas velas y flores. En un altar que ella armo.

No debía olvidar, no podía hacerlo. Sin su amor, Po se perdería para siempre.

Sueño de Tigresa:

_Tigresa va caminado por el vacio, oscuro y profundo, sin avanzar, o retroceder, sólo camina, hasta oír una voz. Alguien que la llamaba. Desde el otro lado del cuarto._

_No logra distinguir quién es, sigue avanzando, sin avanzar, para ver quién era. Que hacía en ese lugar, porque estaba en un lugar así._

_-Tigresa… Ven… Te necesito- decía lamentándose, era la voz de Po. Pero no era posible, Po ya no tenía vida, el murió. Y ella lo vio morir.- Tigresa… Ayúdame… Tigresa…_

_Lo ve con cariño y anhelo. Pero se lanza a correr, en la dirección opuesta en la que suena la voz. Intentado correr de Po, por miedo de verlo, quemado, y, sufriendo._

_Y se topa con Po, en medio de su camino. Frente a frente, mirándose fijo, ella con miedo. Y él, con una mirada sin vida, cerrada, y fría._

_-Po…- dijo ella, entre algunas lagrimas, de alegría y dolor._

_-Ayúdame…-dijo, mientras todo se prendía en llamas y Tigresa trata de ir junto a Po, pero una muralla de fuego los separa. Trata de avanzar y se vuelve a quemar el brazo derecho._

_Justo donde tenía la herida anterior. Haciéndose, una herida más grande y riesgosa. Tigresa, mira con dolor la herida._

_Y grita de dolor. Tratando de despertar, pero sin poder hacerlo. Algo se lo impedía, algo que no deseaba ser visto._

Fuera del sueño.

-Las llamas deben ser reales…- dijo una voz, muy familiar, tirando al suelo las velas, prendiendo en fuego el piso- Solo así, podrán estar juntos otra vez…- Tigresa despierta por el brillo del fuego.

Ella no ve nada, más que las llamas, llenas de calor, y energía. El temor, a la muerte, la deja paralizada, sin poder mover un musculo.

Para su suerte Tui estaba despierto y fue en su auxilio. Entrando sin tocar, para apagar las llamas.

-Gracias Tui…- dijo Tigresa. Con un poco de miedo.

-No es nada, ¿Me puedes decir cómo hiciste para prender en llamas tu cuarto?- pregunto Tui, algo desconcertado. Estudiando todo el cuarto de Tigresa, con mucho detalle.

-No lo sé… Es que soñé con Po… Tal vez… Inicie el incendio sonámbula…- contesto Tigresa, respirando asustada.

-No tiene sentido, tú no pudiste hacer eso…- dijo Tui, desconfiado- Algo lo inicio… Algo que al parecer se fue hace mucho tiempo…

Mientras tanto en una casa en el medio del bosque:

Una anciana cabra, cuida un cuerpo. Que parece estar sin vida, lleno de quemaduras; varias heridas, y una gran cortada en el pecho. Lo cubre con una manta y se sienta al lado del cuerpo.

La anciana cabra, mira fijamente el cuerpo sin vida. Notando como empezaba a resbalarse el sudor de su frente. Como si aun hubiera vida adentro de ese desdichado cuerpo.

Pasa una y otra vez, un trapo húmedo, por su frente. Secando su sudor, y haciendo que le bajase, la alta fiebre que detecto en el.

-Tranquilo Guerrero Dragón, no permitiré que ella te olvide…- dijo la cabra, aun mirando, con algo de cansancio, a ese extraño cuerpo, que yacía sin aparente vida.

Continuara…

_Gianella: Si estoy algo depre, lamento si eso afecta mi forma de escribir. Y Po no logro salir… Pero alguien importante en la historia lo salvo y… Dije demasiado u.u no puedo contar más o arruinare el suspenso._

_Y… ¡YO QUIERO CARAMELO! Niña o no, AMO LOS DULCES_

_Adiós, hasta el próximo capi, Meowlody._


	4. Chapter 4

_Los invito a seguirme en la lectura del capítulo:_

Capitulo 4: Inevitables Sorpresas.

En una cabaña, no tan lejana del accidente, de Po. Una anciana cabra, cuida un cuerpo. Que trae con si, los signos vitales, bastantes bajos. Al punto de que no era un vivo, o un muerto; era alguien en medio de ambas condiciones.

-Tranquilo guerrero… No dejare que tú amada te olvide…- le decía la cabra, preparándose algo de té.

El cuerpo, empieza a sudar, como si las llamas de sus sueños, realmente estuvieran allí.

-Esto es malo, tú enamorada no está dispuesta a recordarte…- dijo la cabra, mientras limpiaba el sudor del cuerpo.

Flashback:

Tui va caminado, tembloroso. Con unas bellas flores en las manos. Busca a Shui, y al encontrarla. Ve que, ella y Yuri, se besan. Ella resistiéndose, como si le repulsara estar cerca de él.

El pobre Tui, suelta las flores y se va corriendo. Lejos de ellos dos.

-Tonto… ¡TONTO!- golpea la pared, con ira, haciendo un hoyo donde estaba su puño. Llorando un poco, por ver a la hembra de sus sueños con su hermano mayor.

Yuri, está tratando de pasar a algo muy intenso, pero Shui lo detiene bastante molesta:- Te dije que no estaré J-A-M-Á-S con alguien como T-Ú, solo soy la alfa, nada más…

Ella se va, dejando a Yuri con cara de tonto. Esperando un beso.

Al avanzar ve las flores, en el piso. Las recoge y busca a Tui. Algo preocupada:- ¡TUI! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS MALDITO TONTO?!- gritaba mientras, corría en su busca.

Lo encuentra, clavado a la pared. Con el puño lleno de sangre, y un agujero en la pared, junto donde está su puño, rodeado por una gran mancha de sangre

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto ella, algo asustada, retrocediendo un poco.

-¿Hum?… ¿Qué?…- pregunto Tui, atontado, el llanto se veía en sus ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?… Ven, debes descansar- dijo Shui, poniendo su brazo por la cintura de Tui, y el su brazo opuesto en el hombro de ella. Ayudándolo a caminar.

Lo lleva a un cuarto que no es el, él:- ¿A dónde me llevas? Mi cuarto no es por allí…- pregunto algo nervioso.

-Mi cuarto está más cerca… Descasaras ahí- contesto ella, sin verlo. Él se ruboriza, y con el color de su pelaje, se notaba más en rubor.

-Pero… No puedo… Mi hermano… Es tú pareja… No puedo…- balbuceo aun nervioso.

-¿Ese cretino? ¿Mi novio? AHAHAHAHAHAHA, ¿Tan mal gusto crees que tengo?- le pregunto Shui entre varias risas.

-¿No es tú novio? ¿Y por qué te besaba?- pregunto Tui, confundido.

-Porque es un cretino, yo te quiero a… Ti…- contesto Shui, nerviosa y ruborizada. Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Yo también te quiero Shui…- dijo Tui, besando la mejilla de la hembra, haciendo que sonrojease más.

Fin del flashback.

El joven lobo está sentado sobre el marco de su ventana. Viendo como, salía ese nuevo y juvenil amanecer. Recordando esos momentos, cursis y románticos, que tuvo con Shui. Aunque fueron pocos, tuvieron un gran efecto en él.

-¿Por qué soy tan ingenuo?- se preguntaba, algo atormentado. Oye que tocan su puerta- ¿Quién está ahí?- de vuelta al mundo real.

-¿Tui? Soy Víbora ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto Víbora, tras la puerta. Donde se dibujaba con perfección, su figura. Por alguna razón, ella sentía una fuerte atracción hacia el nuevo.

-Claro Víbora, pasa- contesto él, aun mirando el amanecer. Mientras ella, entraba lentamente a su cuarto.

-¿Estas a justo con nosotros? Tal vez… Si tú quieres…- dijo, pero fue interrumpida por Tui.

-No te hagas esto Víbora… Sabes que no me quedare, tengo una manada que me espera… Son mi familia… O algo parecido- dijo Tui, mirando serio a Víbora.

-Yo pensé que…- dijo Víbora, algo decaída, sin poder terminar la frase.

-Eres linda y todo… Pero yo… Amo a otra chica…- contesto, parándose para, ponerse a la altura de Víbora.

-¿No puedes quedarte conmigo?- pregunto Víbora, algo inocente.

-No puedo…- contesto, tomando con su mano derecha la barbilla de Víbora, haciendo que se ruborizase.

-Es algo ridículo… ¿No?- pregunto apenada.

-Es tierno… Pero no es correcto…- dijo, besando la frente de Víbora, haciendo que ella, suelte unas lágrimas.- No llores por mí… No lo valgo…

-Aunque tú creas lo contrario… Lo vales, y mucho más…- dijo ella abrazándolo, frotando su cabeza por su fuerte pecho, pero que a la vez era muy suave.

Grulla pasaba por ahí, y por accidente dejaron la puerta entre abierta, dejando ver la tierna escena de Tui y Víbora. Al ver eso, no podía creerlo, su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

Ahora el pobre Grulla, solo deseaba, romperle la cara a Tui. Por robarle a Víbora, o eso creía el ingenuo pájaro.

Abre la puerta sin tocar, y entra sin permiso al cuarto de Tui:-¿Qué rayos haces con ella? ¡¿Quién te has creído para tratar a Víbora por una zorra?!- pregunto Grulla, muy molesto.

-Yo no hice nada, solo hablábamos- contesto Tui muy sorprendido.

-Yo vine a él… Grulla… No te metas sino te invitan- interrumpió Víbora, metiéndose entre ambos machos.

-Pero… Yo pensé… Que…- balbuceo Grulla confundido, y algo triste- Mejor… Los dejare… Solos…

Al salir grulla, Tui mira a Víbora algo decepcionado de ella.

-Yo… Bueno… Mejor me voy…- dijo Víbora, saliendo muy avergonzada, del cuarto de Tui.

Tigresa, no llego a conciliar nuevamente el sueño, después de aquel sueño. Tenía miedo de volver a ver a Po.

Ella, estaba apoyada por la cama del antiguo cuarto de Po. Y sin querer, vio una pequeña nota que estaba debajo de su almohada.

-¿Qué es esto?- se pregunto tomando la nota. La examina, pero no la abre.

La nota está en un sobre, con su nombre escrito en el. Ella mira, el sobre, muy curiosa, pero no se atreve a abrirlo.

-¿Sera que Po dejo esto para mí, antes de morir?- se preguntaba nuevamente. Examinando aun, el sobre, con mucha curiosidad.

Aun no se atrevía a abrirlo. Era de Po. Ella no tenía derecho a irrumpir en su vida, si él no lo quería así.

¿Y cómo saber lo que un muerto deseaba? Era inútil, a espera. Debía abrirlo. Pero su conciencia no se lo permitía.

En esta clase de momentos el permiso y la privacidad eran relativos. No tenían valor alguno. Era estúpido seguir consultándose, y aun así lo hacía. Temía ver algo que no esperaba, como que los sentimientos de Po, solo fueron un juego, o que él jamás la podría amar como debía.

-No debo abrirlo… O si… No sé qué hacer…- se decía, mirando el sobre. Que dejo frente a sí, para poder consultarse lo correcto.

La intriga se la comía viva, bien o mal, ambos te llevaban al otro. Correcto o no, en un mundo tan injusto eso no importaba.

Su curiosidad la consumía viva, y decidió abrir el sobre. Comenzó a leer la carta, y quedo atónita por su contenido.

Continuara…

_Gianella: Hmhmhm, déjame pensar... Bueno te diré quien era, fue la cabra vieja xD jamás recuerdo su nombre_

_Anika Britania Hung Ga Kung Fu: Que intuitiva eres niña, si es la adivina_

_Lamento si algunos de ustedes no quedan satisfechos con mis capis, los hago lo mejor posible. Espero sigan la historia._

_Meowlody._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola, lamento mucho la tardanza, y la formalidad... Es que... Estoy traumatizada, espero les guste el capi._

_Los invito a seguirme en la lectura del capítulo:_

Capitulo 5: La Carta.

_A mí amada Tigresa:_

_ Se que buscas respuestas. Pero no te las puedo dar, en estos momentos mi vida está en un estado crítico. Aun no puedes saber la verdad, es muy largo, y una mente tan dulce como la tuya, jamás comprendería, algo como esto._

_Ahora, solo quiero que sepas, que aunque creas que no estoy a tu lado, vivo ahora más cerca de ti. Aún en tus experiencias más dolorosas, la vida te abrirá un amanecer con toda su luz._

_Aunque veas que no hay salida, siempre saldrá para ti el sol. Siempre serás única para mí, guardo cada cosa que aprendí, en lo más profundo de mi corazón._

_Porque sé, que si tú tienes la fe necesaria. Nos volveremos a ver, algún día. Estaremos juntos, sin nada, ni nadie que lo impida._

_No pienses que te deje por siempre, tú amor me hace fuerte. Y si de tú amor siempre tengo. Viviré otra vez._

_Un enigma aparece en tus sueños, y extrañas circunstancias hacen ver que te busco desesperadamente, una decisión equivocada te llevara a bloquear el dolor. Pero no debes temer a recordar._

_La fidelidad de nuestro amor, romperá esa barrera que tú sola impusiste entre ambos._

_Se feliz, crece, y vive. Pero no me olvides._

_Debes amarme otra vez, la oscuridad absorbe tu dolor. Y mantiene prisionero de mi propia muerte._

_ Solo te ruego, que no pierdas la fe de que volveré, porque lo hare. Y como te dije una vez hace mucho, estaremos juntos por siempre aunque el fin de la tierra quiera separarnos._

_Po._

-"¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?"- pensaba Tigresa, mirando fijamente la carta que Po le escribió- "No tiene sentido… Po está muerto ¿Cómo me escribió una carta pidiéndome que no lo olvide?"

No tenia, ningún sentido, Po murió frente a los ojos de Tigresa. Era imposible que él le escribiera una carta.

Hasta que se le paso por la mente. Que no fue Po, el que escribió la carta. Pudo ser el nuevo, o alguno de machos, jugándole una mala broma. Lo que no comprendía era como, consiguieron imitar la caligrafía de Po. Exactamente a su letra original.

Trato de resolverlo durante horas. Cuando, sintió una leve, pero dolorosa punzada en su quemadura. Vio su brazo donde estaba la quemadura, pero ya no había herida. ¿Pudo ser solo un sueño?

-"¡¿Qué rayos?! Anoche estaba ahí… No se pudo curar tan rápidamente, es… Imposible…"- pensaba ella, mirando aterrada su brazo derecho.

Volvió a palpar su brazo, por si solo alucinaba. Pero no, la herida y el dolor se fueron. Estaba limpia, parcialmente, ya no tenía dolor.

Pero el hecho de recordar a Po, le causaba malestar, un dolor incomparable a cualquier tortura. Ella prefería morir, mil y una veces, a tener que vivir en un mundo si su amado Po.

-Po… ¿Por qué tenias que morir ahora, justo ahora?- preguntaba Tigresa, en dirección al cielo, con las esperanzas de ser oída.

Pero no llego ninguna respuesta.

-Justo cuando mi amor por ti… Era más grande… Te vas lejos de mi lado…-murmuro aun triste, mientras frotaba su vientre, con algo de deseo.

Tigresa, oye que alguien toca la puerta del cuarto de Po, que ahora el cuarto de ambos. Ella va a ver, sin mucho interés.

-¿Hola?- pregunto viendo que no había nadie, afuera del cuarto.

-¡BU!- grito Tui, saliendo del costado, asustándola un poco- ¿Te erice los pelos gatita?

-Claro que no, tonto, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto molesta, una de las pocas emociones que le quedaron, desde la muerte de Po.

-Vine a verte, creí que querrías compañía… Al menos por un rato…- contesto algo decaído.

-No quiero compañía… Estoy bien sola…- dijo Tigresa, algo distante, mirando disimuladamente su vientre, con una expresión de tristeza.

-¿Te duele el estomago o algo así? ¿Te traigo algo?- pregunto Tui, muy interesado por entablar amistad con ella.

-No me duele nada, ¡¿De dónde sacas esa tonta idea?!- le pregunto ella, molesta.

-Es que… Mirabas con dolor tu estomago… Y pensé… Que tal vez te dolía o algo así…- contesto Tui, muy confundido- ¿Qué tienes entonces?

Ella le da la espalda y no contesta

-Vamos, dime, soy tu amigo- insistió Tui, sonriendo cálidamente.

Tigresa sigue en silencio y se cruza de brazos

-Bien… No me digas si no quieres, HAY a quien engaño, dime qué te pasa, muero por saberlo…- volvió a insistir, cada vez más curioso.

-Yo… No puedo decírtelo… Me prometí que Po sería el primero en saberlo…- contesto Tigresa, aun dándole la espalda a Tui.

-Oye, si lo quieres así, genial, podemos ir al lugar donde murió Po y se lo dices- dijo Tui, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Tigresa.

-Eso sería bárbaro- dijo Tigresa, volteando a verlo, y darle un cálido abrazo.

-Oye… Sin cariños, ¿Si? Recuerda que soy un acecino- le dijo Tui, molesto, separándose del abrazo.

Ella lo vio con algo de tristeza

-Bueno… Pero… Que sea corto- se retracto, algo harto. Mientras Tigresa volvía para darle otro abrazo.

No era como abrazar a Po, él era cálido y tierno, con un pelaje tupido, que te guardaba del frio. Mientras que Tui, era frio y serio, con el pelaje igual de voluminoso, pero no tenía cariño.

Mientras en el bosque:

-Tui está tardando… Me preocupa que le haya pasado algo malo… No quiero que le pase algo malo, y que yo, tenga nada que ver en eso…- le decía Shui, mirando bastante triste a Yuri.

-Déjate de cursilerías, mujer- contesto Yuri, muy serio, mirando con desprecio a la hembra.

-¿Qué es lo que te traes? ¿Eh? Me quieres y luego me desprecias- dijo Shui, saltando sobre el macho. Y apuntado a su cuello una daga- ¿Sabes qué? Estoy harta ¿Me oyes bien? ESTOY HARTA de tus maltratos, ya no seré tú compañera, consíguete otra puta, hay varias por aquí…- muy decidida.

-Cometes un error princesa- dijo Yuri, acariciando la mejilla de la hembra- Sin mí, estarías muerta…- se acerca a su oreja- Lo que significa, aunque no te guste, que eres mía, y yo soy tu único dueño- le susurra al oído, de una manera muy retorcida.

Ella lo mira, algo triste, y recuerda las palabras de Tui, "¿Tener una aventura, por más pequeña que sea, no es mejor, que jamás vivir?". Era verdad. Con todas las fechorías y males que hizo, merecía algo mejor que Yuri.

Decidida, le clava, esa pequeña pero filosa, daga en el hombro

-No seré más tú juguete- le dijo, saliéndose de encima, corriendo en dirección al Valle.

-V…Voy… A… M…Matarte… Maldita…- tartamudeo Yuri, forzado, y adolorido. Mirando con odio, como se alejaba Shui, la cual volteo a verlo varias veces, asegurándose de que no la siguiera.

De vuelta al Valle.

Todos están, en sus respectivos trabajos. Los furiosos practican las artes marciales, con Shifu guiándolos, en sus entrenamientos. Mientras el lobezno, los observa con mucha curiosidad y deseo de aprender.

Por desgracia, es un arte, que hay que hacer, con paz, y honor. Cosas que, él, había perdido hace, varios años, atrás.

-¿Te gustaría aprender, joven Tui?- pregunto Shifu, notando lo atento que estaba el lobezno.

-¿Perdón? Ah… No gracias maestro, no puedo aprender tan honorable arte… No en mi deshonra…- contesto Tui, cabizbajo, como lo estaba siempre, sórdido en su pesar.

-Siempre ayuda contar tus dolores, para enfrentar a tus demonios- dijo Shifu, haciendo que Tui, levante la mirada- ¿Qué tal si nos cuentas que hizo que perdieras tú honor?

-Es muy largo…- contesto, evitando el tema, era doloroso, y en su mirar se notaba eso.

-Tenemos todo el día, joven Tui…- dijo Shifu, insistiendo cada vez más.

-Todo comenzó cuando tenía diez…- comenzó a relatar Tui, aun triste.

Flashback (POV de Tui):

_Ya llego el maldito día, en que yo, y mi manada, debíamos ir a Gogmen. A servir a un lord, que compro mi apellido._

_Llegamos a nuestro destino, cuando estaba por cumplir los once años. Mi hermano mayor, ya tenía catorce años, y… La pequeña hembra de la manada, aun no cumplía los nueve años._

_Un ave, creo que un pavo real. Llamado Shen, era un buen tipo. Cuando hacíamos lo que nos pedía. Como ir a las aldeas vecinas, y liquidar a sus enemigos._

_Lo peor, era que yo… Y Shui, pensamos que era bueno. Mi hermano decía que hacer eso, traería honor a nuestra pequeña manada de tres, algo que mi padre no tuvo._

_Me había enamorado, de la chica equivocada, Shui, era tan bella. Su profundo pelaje castaño y esa delicada marca de corazón en su pecho. Me volvían loco, cuando joven._

_La mejor parte, era que, ella me quería. Sentía algo por mí, y nadie más que yo, podía saberlo._

_No se lo conto, ni al cráneo de su madre. Que llevaba consigo siempre._

_Era nuestro secreto._

_Cuando, ya tenía quince años. Y ella tenía doce, la vi… Con mi hermano. Él, quería despojarle de sus vestimentas. Y ella se resistía, no lo quería, ni ver en por carta._

_Me llene de coraje, ataque a mi hermano. Que cumplió los dieciocho, me araño en el rostro, cerca de la mejilla. Aun más molesto, salte sobre él. Saque mi cuchillo, y cuando estuve a punto de acabar con su vida, me detuve._

_Jamás pude matar a alguien… Ni a mi hermano, lord Shen, vio eso, y me lo reclamo._

_-¿Cómo esperas ser el alfa y tener a la chica, si ni siquiera eres capaz de derramar la sangre te tú hermano?- me preguntaba, sujetando con fuerza mis brazos._

_No le conteste_

_Me lanzo contra la pared, y se rio de mí. Estaba molesto, trate de ir a cortarle la cabeza… Pero Shui me detuvo._

_-Eres mejor que esto Tui…- me dijo, quitándome de las manos mi cuchillo._

_Yo la mire con tristeza. Y llore un poco, mi hermano y Shen, rieron de mi orgullo. Mientras Shui me consolaba con un abrazo._

Fin del flashback.

-Aun no comprendo… ¿Por qué dices que estas en deshonra? Lo que has hecho, fueron los actos más honorables que vi…- pregunto Shifu, algo confundido.

-No es lo yo hice, es lo que permití que se hiciera…-contesto Tui, mirando hacia el suelo- Tengo treinta años, y no hice nada para detener a mi hermano y a Shui, los deje matar… Y ayudar a Shen en sus planes…

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Víbora.

-Shui, es experta en bombas, ella diseño el cañón de Shen. Y yo la ayude, ¡SOLO SOY UN MALDITO BASTARDO QUE NO PUEDE HACER NADA BUENO!…- contesto, cerrando molesto sus puños. Aun con la mirada en el suelo.

-No eres eso, joven Tui, eres mejor que tú hermano, y Shen- dijo Shifu intentando animar a Tui.

Él no contesto.

De repente, las puertas de salón, se abrieron de golpe. Comenzó la tormenta, el viento hizo tal hazaña.

Un relámpago callo, y según la percepción, parpadeo la luz. Apareciendo en medio de la tormenta una figura.

Algo pequeña desde lo lejos. La figura fue avanzando, con una daga ensangrentada en manos. Empapada, vio fijo a Tui. Él quedo paralizado, y no pudo hablar.

-S…S…Shui…- balbuceo, tratando de articular las palabras.

La femenil, criatura, corre hasta Tui, y lo abraza. Llorando sobre su hombro. Y tirando al suelo, su daga llena de sangre.

Continuara…

Gianella: Acá estamos en verano también. ODIO EL CALOR CO LA VIDA MISMA. Y si apostáramos yo ganaría, porque... Bueno... Si leíste el capi, ya sabes que paso...

Anika Britania Hung Ga Kung Fu: Hehe, gracias y Víbora esta algo ilucionada con Tui, Grulla se pone celoso, y ere erea

_Me gusta como salió este capi. Espero dejen sus reviews y comentarios._

_Saludando cordialmente, Meowlody xDD_


	6. Chapter 6

_La autora, agradece de corazón sus opiniones. Y los invita a seguirla en la lectura del capítulo:_

Capitulo 6: Sangre Ajena.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Tui, mirando confundido.

Ella lo mira con ternura, y lo suelta.

-Quería verte… Tenía… Miedo de que te pasara algo…- contesto la hembra, tomando nuevamente su daga.

-¿De quién es?- pregunto Tui, serio, mirando la daga ensangrentada.

La hembra ríe, y juega con la daga. Mientras mira fijamente como caen, delicadamente al suelo, las gotas de sangre, y se mezclan con el agua, que caia del pelaje de la chica.

-Es la sangre de Yuri. Hahaha…- contesto la hembra, sin temblor en su voz. Y dandole, una lamida a la daga-… Aun está fresca- dijo sin apartar la vista de su daga.

Todos ven aterrados a la hembra. Era una carnívora, una acecina, sin miedo a matar, o miedo a la muerte. Una acesina a sangre fría, capaz de matarlos a todos sin parpadear.

-¿Sabían que mientras más aterrada la presa, sabe mejor?- pregunto la hembra, viendo a los furiosos relamiendose.

-Déjate de juegos Shui- se interpuso Tui- ¿Por qué mataste a mi hermano?

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, ¿Crees que sería capaz de matarlo?- pregunto entre risas- Estaría en el infierno, por matar a Yuri, no… Solo lo deje mal herido, para que no me siguiera- dijo con una voz, inocente e infantil.

Tui se cruza de brazos.

-Amigo, nos conocemos desde hace más de veintisiete años, ¿Y aun no confías en mi?- pregunto haciéndose la graciosa, fingiendo estar indignada.

-No me disculpare por desconfiar, siempre me dices que no mereces mi perdón, y yo te lo sigo dando… Hoy no te lo daré- contesto Tui, mirando seriamente a la hembra.

Ella ríe sonoramente, y abraza a Tui por el cuello. Se acerca a la oreja de Tui.

-¿Tener una aventura, por más pequeña que sea, no es mejor, que jamás vivir?- le susurro, riendo al soltarlo.

-Es mejor, pero no ahora, es tarde…- contesto, apartándose de ella. Y ella se entristece un poco.

-¿Qué paso con el Tui que haría lo que fuera por verme sonrojada?- pregunto la hembra, mirando con nostalgia a Tui.

-Pregúntaselo al cráneo de tú madre- contesto, volteándose, dándole la espalda.

-¿Con que esas tenemos? Quieres que me delate, bien, lo hare… Pero DESPUÉS DE CORTARLES LAS CABEZAS A ESTOS MALDITOS MIRONES- grito, llena de ira. Tratando de ir por los furiosos, pero Tui, se lo impidió, tomándola de la cintura.

Ella nota por donde la toma y se sonroja mucho. Se calma un poco. Y mira apenada a Tui.

-Dilo Shui ¿Por qué guardas el cráneo de tú madre?- le dijo Tui, aún serio.

-Mi… Madre era una especie de duquesa… O algo así…- contesto con dificultad, ella odiaba hablar de su dudoso pasado- Tú padre, era uno de sus amantes, y cuando ella murió… Con mi hermana… En el incendio… El único que me cuido fue tú padre…

-¿Por eso le debes la vida a mi padre y a Yuri?- pregunto Tui, insistiendo por saber la verdad.

-No… A Yuri, se la debo… Porque… De niños… Unos locos querían hacerme daño… Y él me salvo- contesto apenada- No pude protegerme sola… Él me dijo, que debía ser su mujer para pagar mi deuda…

-Con que por eso él, es tú "pareja"… Vete con él…- dijo Tui, sin mirarla.

-¿Pero? Me matara por lo que le hice… No quiero morir aún… Tui…- le intento rogar, pero el lobezno la interrumpió.

-YO TE AMO ¿Entiendes? TE AMO, Y TÚ SOLO TE PREOCUPAS PORQUE MI HERMANO NO TE MATE- le grito Tui, con mucho coraje desde adentro.

-Solo lo hago para cuidarte…- contesto ella entre sollozos, era la primera vez que Tui, la veía llorar.

La ve con algo de tristeza.

-¿Cuidarme de qué?- pregunto sin darle importancia a su llanto.

-De Yuri, dijo que si no era suya… Nadie seria mi dueño…- contesto, sonrojándose mucho, lo cual extraño a Tui.

Ella rio, débilmente y callo desmayada al suelo.

Todos fueron a verla, Tui, toco su frente y noto que estaba muy afiebrada. La cargo en brazos, y corrió atreves de la tormenta, para llevarla a la zona de los cuartos.

-Vas a estar bien- le dijo Tui, acostándola en su cama, y cubriéndola con su manta.

Él la mira con mucho cariño y acaricia lentamente su mejilla. Se va acercando lentamente al rostro de Shui, y está a punto de besarla cuando, se retracta, y se aparta.

-"No es lo correcto"…- se decía desde sus adentros.

Quedo callado, viendo como Shui dormía. Se veía tan pacifica, ya hacían años que no la veía así. Con un sueño, que sería velado por él.

-Te amo tanto…- pensó en voz alta, haciendo que ella despierte, confundida.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Tui?- pregunto examinado la habitación.

Su mirada se cruza con la de Tui, y ambos se miran con amor, con una chispa que solo se prende una vez en la vida.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste hace rato?- volvió a preguntar, mirando como él se sonrojaba de la vergüenza.

-No puedo creer que me oyeras decir que te… amo…- contesto apenado.

Ella se ruboriza, y lo mira con timidez. Con una sonrisa, que jamás tuvo, una de verdadera alegría:- ¿Tú me amas?- pregunto incrédula. Acercandose a sus labios con una mirada de deseo.

-Yo… Si… Te amo…- contesto algo tenso, acercándose al rostro de Shui, queriendo besarla. Pero no le alcanza el coraje.

La hembra, acaricia el rostro de Tui, y lo acerca par besarlo. De una manera, tan apasionada, pero tímida y juvenil a la vez. De una forma que solo un amor platónico de toda la vida, puede hacerlo.

Ambos se miran el uno al otro. Con una gran sonrisa, y las mejillas completamente ruborizadas.

Flashback:

Tres lobos jovenes, se ocultan tras un arbusto. Observando un campamento enemigo, del ejercito de lord Shen. Los dos más jovenes se acercan con sijilo al campamento.

El más joven de los dos, le hace señales a su compañero. Significando que se encargaria de los guardias. Le lanza con rapides y punteria, unos cuantos kunais, en el pecho. Matandolos indoloramente.

-Hecho- dijo la lobezna, que era la más joven de los tres.

El tercero avanza, con los dos, y corren hasta el lugar donde está el jefe. Pero unos guardias se los impiden.

-Vallan, yo me engargare de ellos- les dijo la lobezna, sacando varias dagas de sus bolsillos.

Los dos machos, la dejan peleando con esos guardia.

De los cuales a los primeros cinco, los acesino con facilidad, quedaba uno. La hembra sonrie malfelicamente, y escupe un poco de sangre. El ultimo guardia, se avalnza sobre la hembra, y le clava su lanza, en el estomago. La hembra, grita de dolor y rabia. Y de un corte certero, le arranca la cabeza.

Ella mira con dolor y una sonrisa, su herida en el vientre. Comienza a reir, sin razon alguna, y cae de rodillas al suelo. Sangrando cada vez más, y manchando sus rodillas con la sangre de los guardias.

-¿Estás orgullosa madre?- pregunto mirando en direccion al cielo.

Los dos machos, acabaron rapidamente con el lider del campamento. El mayor, lo degollo mientras, el segundo lobo, peleaba con los guardias que iban llegando. Por alguna razón dejandolos inconcientes, no muertos.

Oyen el grito y las risas, de la hembra. Y corren a verla.

Al llegar a su lado, la ven desangrandose, desmayada. Y bañada en toda esa sangre ajena, a la suya. Ella abre lentamente los ojos, y ve al segundo lobezno. Sonrie debilmente al verlo y vuelve a desmayarse.

-Hay que llebarla a la base, ahí la curaran- dijo el mayor, mirando seriamente al segundo.

El lobezno aciente con la cabeza. Y carga a la hembra, lanzandose a correr en dirección a la base, donde la vendaron de la cadera para arriba.

La hembra, aun dormida, estaba en su cuarto. Cubierta, por una manta, al ser la unica hembra del ejercito de Shen, debia ser tratada como toda una dama. Porque además de esos vendajes, no traia nada puesto.

Shen y el segundo macho, entran al cuarto de la hembra.

-Gracias a Dios, mi mejor soldado no murio…- dijo Shen mirando con alegria sarcastica a la hembra dormida- Quedaté con ella, no la dejes por nada.

Shen se va del cuarto, y deja solo al segundo macho, y la a hembra.

Ella despierta, y ve feliz al macho. Con la mano le dice que se acerque. Él se sienta en su cama, y ella lo abraza derrepente, sonrojandose ambos.

Él besa la frente de la hembra, y se acuesta a su lado, abrazando su cintura. Desde la espalda.

Fin del Flashback.

Ambos lobos estan abrazado, contemplandose el uno al otro. La loba, lo mira con una gran sonrisa, y él la besa en la frente como señal de aprovacion.

Quedan callados, observando cada detalle de sus cuerpos. Bastante ruborizados, con afecto y cariño.

-Te amo, Tui- le dijo Shui, acurrucandose en su pecho peludo, y formido.

-También te amo, Shui…- contesto Tui, mirando al vacio, rodeandola con sus brazos.

Continuara…

_Master tigresa: Ya veras, es algo complicada la trama. Este no va a ser como los fics que uno usualmente habitua a leer… Supongo que es diferente en el buen sentido. Y respecto a Po… Bueno… Leyendo unicamente._

_Gianella: verded que si? Una reverenda mierda es el calor (como lo odio) y llendo con Tigresa, ella… Bueno… Si leiste ya vas a saber xD_

_Megamewgirl: Gracias por seguirme, me agrada tener nuevos seguidores y futuros amigos. Yo el lunes empence las clases TT^TT es horrible. Pero bueno, nada se puede hacer… Dios… ¿Yo dije eso? ¡quien soy que hice con la verdadera meow!_

_Anika Britania Hung Ga Kung Fu: Po no sabia que nada de eso iba a pasar, lo de la carta es… Como dirian… Una especie de sueño pero despierta… Como una alucinacion pero sin serlo._

_Skalipso3: Boludo me asuste, crei que no me ibas a dejar review xD. Gracias por tú opinion, me pone feliz viniendo de vos… Bueno… Ya que soy fan de tú historia haha. Espero que te haya gustado el cap._

_Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews y comentarios._

_Meowlody :3_


	7. Chapter 7

_Los invito a seguirme en la lectura del capítulo:_

Capitulo 7: No lo dejes ir (1ª parte).

El cuerpo sin aparente vida, estaba cada vez peor. Su pulso bajaba, su color palidecía. Ese sueño sin fin, lo estaba llevando a su perdición. Y no había nadie que lo impidiera, tampoco había cura, solo el tiempo diría, si podría sobrevivir o no.

-Tranquilo fiel Guerrero, ella comienza a tener fe, y no te olvida… Pero si no vuelves pronto, lo hará- decía la cabra anciana mientras tomaba su taza de té.

El cuerpo volvió a sudar. Un sudor frío y resbaladizo, que raras veces viene a uno.

-Tú enfermedad avanza más rápido de lo que creí, está noche guiare a tú amada al lugar de encuentro, trata de que te recuerde y valla a ti… Pero las llamas no deben estar esta vez- dijo, mirando con preocupación a Po.

La tormenta iba cesando, mostrando ese bello sol. Que lo alumbraba todo.

No muy lejos de ahí, un camino de sangre, iba en dirección al Valle. Que provenían de un moribundo lobo. Herido por su supuesta pareja.

-V…Van… A… M…Morir los… D…Dos…- tartamudeo el lobo, arrastrándose con dificultad, y un cuchillo en manos.

El lobo tomo el camino difícil hacia el pueblo, siguiendo el rastro que dejo su pareja. Un rastro de olor, que solo él podía rastrear. El olor lo guio a la parte trasera del Palacio de Jade.

Donde logro visualizar a Tigresa, meditando junto al durazno de la eterna sabiduría. La recordó, de cuando mataron a Po, y recordó que Tui, también estaría aquí. Y donde está Tui, está la hembra.

Fue avanzando con lentitud, para no ser visto. Y sintió el aroma de la hembra, un simple pero embriagante olor. A rosas bañadas en miel fresca. Un delicado perfume, para una delicada mujer.

El cual, lo guio a la zona de las habitaciones. Siguió avanzando por las sombras, sin ser notado por nadie vivo, el final de camino. Una puerta frente a él, la puerta donde estaba la traidora y su maldito hermano menor.

-V…Vas a verlo M…Morir… A tú lado…- dijo mientras, abría sigilosamente la puerta del cuarto.

Vio a su mujer, con su hermano, reposando su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de su hermano. Era ilógico, se entrego por completo, a un tonto que no le debía nada, y no lo hizo con el único macho que no trato de matarla.

Gruño despacio. Lo que despertó a la hembra. Viendo que en la raya que divide, el cuarto de Tui, con el pasillo. Estaba esa sombra, asesina, que ella ya había visto antes.

-¿C…Cómo sobreviviste?- pregunto aterrada.

-No te desharás de mi tan fácilmente, princesa…- contesto Yuri, acercándose a la cama. Con el cuchillo listo para ser clavado en el pecho de ambos.

Tui despierta lentamente, y ve a su hermano. Aterrorizado, toma su arma, y amenaza a su hermano mayor con ella.

-Largo o te cortare la cabeza…- lo amenazo Tui, con voz temblorosa.

-¿Crees que podrás matarme? Si ni siquiera puedes comer carne- pregunto Yuri, sarcástico y burlón. Lo que más le alegraba el día era, hacer sufrir a su hermano menor.

-Él no, pero yo lo hare tan rápido que no lo sentirás- contesto la hembra, entrometiéndose entre ambos, tomando varios de sus kunais, que traía ocultos en su corsé, en la parte de los pechos.

Yuri, ríe sonoramente, y se detiene al ver su pecho. Lleno de las armas envenenadas de Shui. Vuelve a verlos, suelta una lagrima, y cae muerto al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Tui, examinado el cuerpo de la hembra.

-Estoy bien, no exageres- contesto, seria. Tirándole una musculosa blanca a Tui, por la cara.

Mira alegre a Tui.

-Nuestra aventura durara para siempre- le dijo, sonriendo, y cargado el cuerpo sin vida de Yuri.

-Pero… ¿A dónde llevas el cuerpo de Yuri?- pregunto Tui, algo confundido.

Ella suelta una carcajada, y lo mira con esa sonrisa malévola que tenia, al hacer algo malo. Pero bueno, según la moral, de está extravagante hembra.

-Lo voy a enterrar, pero no sin antes tomar un recuerdo- contesto, más feliz que nunca. Era tan libre como un ave, sin pasado, con un presente borroso, y un futuro que no quería conocer en estos momentos.

Tui, suelta una leve risa, mientras comienza a vestirse, para cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a Tigresa. Se puso su habitual ropa, un pantalón blanco, que hacia contraste con su pelaje, y una camiseta color caqui, con las mangas cortadas, y rota en varios lugares. Especialmente en el pecho, mostrando sus formados músculos y cicatrices de pelea.

Corrió al encuentro con Tigresa, lo más rápido que logro. Ella estaba apoyada por el durazno de la eterna sabiduría. Cruzada de brazos, mirando hacia el vacio. Con una expresión algo molesta en el rostro.

-Llegas muy tarde negro ¿Dame una buena razón para no cortarte la cabeza?- dijo Tigresa, sin mirarlo.

-Lo siento… Es que mi hermano me vio con Shui, y antes de eso me quede dormido, a… Su lado…- contesto Tui, muy avergonzado.

-Maldito pervertido, no puedo creer que hicieras eso con una chica que… Bueno… No importa…- dijo Tigresa, muy seria, y luego feliz.

-Yo no hice nada con nadie.

Tigresa arquea la ceja y pone una sonrisa sarcástica

-Agh ¿Nos vamos o qué?- pregunto Tui, algo impaciente.

La hembra va con el cuerpo de Yuri, sobre el hombro. Manchando con sangre, las partes blancas de su ropa.

Ella se detiene en medio de un claro, grande y abierto, con sus patas comienza a buscar unas raíces bajo tierra. Que al sacarlas las muerde. Y las hace puré.

-Espero que seas feliz en el infierno- le dijo al cadáver, mientras le untaba ese puré que había hecho. Se agacho, para verlo una última vez- Te deseo una vida buena, Yuri…- besa la frente de Yuri. Y lo ve con algo de tristeza.

Antes de irse, y dejarlo solo en medio del bosque, tomo, una de las argollas que traía en la oreja. Y la guardo en su bolsillo derecho.

-Un recuerdo… Como en los viejos tiempos ¿No?- dijo, sentándose a un lado del cuerpo de Yuri- Yo no quería que terminase así… Me hubiera gustado que fuéramos amigos… Pero tú querías algo que yo lo entregue a tú hermano hace años…

Comienza a llorar. Mira a su costado derecho y hay una tumba, voltea al izquierdo y hay otra también.

-Mamá… Señor papá… Cuiden de Yuri…- les pidió a las tumbas, entre varias lagrimas.

Se para y acaricia varias veces las mejillas de Yuri.

-Te extrañare, bestia peluda cara de sapo, ceso apestoso…- dijo Shui, limpiándose las lagrimas, para irse corriendo en cuatro patas. En dirección al Palacio.

El camino hasta la casona en ruinas, no era largo. Y con cada paso que daban, Tigresa, conocía más a Tui. Algo que la ponía alegre, y la distraía de su dolor. Él también iba conociendo más a Tigresa, lo que no podía creer posible.

Una amiga, que le tenía afecto, a pesar de todas las fechorías que cometió, y permitió que pasaran. Por primera vez en varios años, conoció a alguien que no lo dejaría solo, y que lo apoyaría siempre. Alguien como lo fueron Po, y su padre, para él.

Su familia era muy disfuncional. La madre de Tui, murió en el parto. Y su padre, tenía amoríos con una duquesa de una aldea cercana a su casa. Su hermano lo odia, con todo el corazón, pero haber nacido, y matado a su madre durante el parto.

Después de un accidente conocieron a Shui, hija de la duquesa, que era amiga tan cercana a su padre. La pobre niña, perdió a su madre, y a su hermana recién nacida en un penoso incendio.

Como recuerdo de ese día, ella y Tui, enterraron. El cuerpo de ambas en una tumba, y ella guardo el cráneo. Para no olvidarla.

-¿Con qué por eso tú vida es tan complicada?- pregunto Tigresa, mirando curiosa a Tui.

-Si… Podrías decirlo así… Todo fue culpa de mi padre y de sus malos tratos…- contesto Tui, sin perder el paso, cada vez más cerca de la casa.

Al llegar ahí, él ve muy triste la casa, hecha pedazos. Completamente destruida. Recordando cuando era niño, y jugaba con su hermano, su padre. Con Shui. Cuando la inocencia era algo que sobraba en esa casa.

-Oye, lamento que haya pasado eso…- dijo Tigresa, apoyando su mano izquierda en el hombro de Tui.

-Yo no… Debía ser así…- contesto, sin apartar su mirada de esas ruinas.

Tigresa, se entristece un poco. Y lo abraza por el cuello.

-No te pongas sentimental, no me gusta eso…- dijo Tui, serio, apartándose de Tigresa.

Ella ve las ruinas algo extrañada, recordaba, haber dejado hace un par de días un pequeño altar para Po. Justo en el lugar donde estaba la puerta.

-¿Y el ofertorio que le arme a Po?- pregunto

-No lo sé… La tormenta se lo habrá llevado- contesto Tui, algo desconcertado.

-Si… Debe ser eso…- dijo sin conformarse- "No tiene sentido, primero la quemadura desaparece, luego encuentro una carta que Po, escribió después de muerto y ahora no está ese ofertorio a su espíritu… ¿Qué está pasando?"- pensaba, cuestionándose, todo lo ocurrido en estos dos días.

-Ven, tienes que decírselo antes de que anochezca…- le dijo Tui, acercándose a las ruinas.

Ella lo sigue, aún metida en sus pensamientos. Quedando justo enfrente, a la entrada de la casa. Con Tui, a su lado.

-Po… Si me oyes… Quiero que sepas… Que mi amor por ti… No tiene comparación… Y… Yo sé que tú amor por mi… Es igual… Por eso me entregue a ti por completo… Ahora… Lo que trato de decirte… Es… Que… Estoy embarazada…- dijo Tigresa, con mucha dificultad, y llena de lagrimas.

Continuara…

_¿Por qué Po? ¿Por qué debías morir?... A cierto yo lo escribí así, que torpe xD_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capi, y dejen sus reviews, comentarios y opiniones xD. __Ah, y para Gianella, NO TE PIENSO DAR NI UN SOLO DULCE HASTA TÚ ME DES LOS DOS QUE ME DEBES_

_Meowlody._


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: No lo dejes ir (2ª parte).

-¿Estás qué cosa?- pregunto Tui, algo incrédulo.

Ella voltea a verlo molesta, limpiándose las lagrimas. Con ira.

-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA, DE MI DIFUNTO ESPOSO, EL CUAL MURIÓ POR TÚ MALDITA CULPA!- contesto Tigresa, bastante molesta- Él y yo queríamos tener hijos… Y justo cuando lo conseguimos… DEBÍAS ENTROMETERTE Y MATARLO ¡¿VERDAD?!

-Tranquila Tigresa, no te pongas así… Yo no quería matarlo, estuve todo el tiempo en contra de eso…- le dijo Tui tratando de calmarla- Además no hallaron su cuerpo… Aun puede estar vivo…

Ella se sienta de cuclillas, y llora con todo lo que el dolor que traía por dentro, gritando de agonía con todo lo que podía.

-Lo siento Tigresa, pero ya está… Él fue a un mejor lugar…- volvió a decirle, apoyando ambas manos sobre, los hombros de Tigresa, en señal de pésame.

Tigresa, lloro más alto, sacando todo el dolor oculto, durante tantos años. Un dolor que al acumularse, tenía un tamaño, indescriptible, fue algo muy fuerte. Para ambos

-Quiero ir al palacio… Necesito dormir un poco…- dijo Tigresa, poniéndose de pie, y limpiando sus lágrimas.

-¿No quieres hablar sobre lo que te pasa?- pregunto Tui, tomándola del brazo, como si ya fueran amigos, de hace años.

-Dije que quiero ir a mi casa, para dormir un poco- contesto Tigresa, soltándose del agarre de Tui, comenzando a molestarse por su insistencia.

Comienzan a caminar, en dirección al palacio de Jade. Cuando vuelve a llover, pero no tanta intensidad como al principio. Relampagueaba, con furia, y tronaba con intensidad, con cada paso que daban, el clima se iba intensificando.

No llegarían para antes del anochecer. Lo que le daría tiempo a la cabra, para preparar la búsqueda de Tigresa. Ella debía ver que Po, estaba vivo. Que aun respiraba su amor, pero no podía hacerlo, fuera del sueño.

-Ya verás niña, tú amado no ha muerto, solo está dormido- decía la cabra, mientras encendía unas velas y dejaba varias flores de duraznos, en todos los lugares vacios del cuarto de Tigresa, y Po.

Grulla iba pasando por ahí, y vio algo raro en el cuarto de la felina. Abrió lentamente la puerta, y no vio nada, solo las velas prendidas y las flores.

-Creí oír algo…- dijo examinando con curiosidad el cuarto de Tigresa, que era lo que pasaba. Todos iban enloqueciendo, de apoco, aunque no lo quisieran.

Vuelve a pasar la mirada, cansada, y triste, y no ve nada fuera de lo normal. Para Tigresa.

-Ya debo estar loco… Aquí no hay nada…- se dijo, cerrando la puerta del cuarto de Tigresa, con algo de aburrimiento.

Siguió su camino, y por accidente se encontró con Víbora, la cual estaba bastante apenada por su comportamiento anterior.

-Oye Víbora, ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?- pregunto Grulla, impidiéndole el paso a Víbora. Ella enseguida se canso de seguirle el juego.

-Uno, ya hablamos- contesto seria, yendo en dirección a su cuarto. Con expresión molesta.

-Hablo enserio, quiero hablarte, de algo importante- dijo Grulla, poniéndose en frente, tapándole nuevamente el camino.

Ella suspira y lo ve triste:-No tenemos nada de qué hablar…- le dijo, entrando a su cuarto, de manera fría y dolorosa, para ambos.

Él enserio la quería, pero Víbora, se lo hacía demasiado difícil. A veces parecía que ella no tenía ni medio interés por él, y otras veces todo lo opuesto.

Grulla, cansado de esperar, toco con su ala, la puerta del cuarto de Víbora. De manera muy insistente. Sin detenerse hasta que ella le abrió la puerta. Algo, decaída y cansada.

-¿Ahora qué quieres Grulla?- pregunto mirándolo con algo de desdén.

Él quedo callado, embobado por su mirada, por el olor de sus flores. Por su bella silueta y definido rostro. Que no perdía una apariencia juvenil y precoz.

-Yo…- trato de decir, la vio fijo, y como en las novelas de amor. Le dio un beso. Pensando que solo se lo imaginaba. Pero era real. Realmente la estaba besando. Acariciaba su escamosa espalda y sus rojas mejillas.

Ella solo se dejo llevar, y lo disfruto. Y si no hubiera sido por la falta de aire, habrían seguido para siempre. Se apartaron un poco, el uno del otro, examinando sus miradas.

Y otra vez, se besaron… Y se besaron… Y se besaron, una y otra vez. Haciendo con cada beso, más intensa la situación, entre ellos.

Ella lo miro, con ternura. Con unos brillantes ojos, y él le sonrió feliz.

-Víbora… Te quiero… Y hace mucho que siento eso… Nunca pensé en decírtelo… Pero desde que llego el nuevo… Me di cuenta que te perdería sino me arriesgaba a decírtelo…- confeso, dando bocanadas de aire. Por la intensidad de la escena.

-Grulla, no seas tonto, yo solo tengo ojos para ti… Y para nadie más- contesto, pasando su cola por el cuello de Grulla. De manera muy coqueta.

Lo que causo escalofríos a Grulla. Y un fuerte caso, de vergüenza con rubor.

-Lo que te quiero decir… Es que te amo Víbora… Y aunque estés con otro… Lo seguiré haciendo…- continuo Grulla, algo apenado, evadiendo la mirada de Víbora.

-Solo eso necesitaba- contesto Víbora, volviéndolo a besar. Con timidez pero con mucha pasión a la vez.

-Solo quiero que me digas todo lo que te aflige, ¿Podemos fingir por dos segundos que somos mejores amigos y tú confías en mí?- dijo Tui, pateando un piedra. Viendo que Tigresa estaba seria.

Una de las pocas emociones que vio en ella. Rabia… Odio… Tristeza… Esperanza… Cariño… Y no eran ni la mitad de cosas que ella sentía en ese momento.

Ella queda callada, y no lo mira

-¿No piensas hablarme? Bueno… Pues yo no pienso hablarte, igual ni que quisiera hablarte- se contesto, cruzándose de brazos.

-Acabas de hablarme- dijo Tigresa, arqueando una ceja.

-No es cierto- contesto él, armando una conversación.

Ella lo mira con cara de "¿Enserio te vas a hacer el tarado conmigo?". Y Tui suelta una carcajada.

Tigresa, sigue mirándolo seria y cada vez más harta.

-Vamos amargada, ríe un poco- dijo Tui, acercándose a Tigresa para hacerle cosquillas.

Ella se espanta al reconocer sus intenciones, y trata de huir, pero es muy tarde. Tui ya la agarro, y comenzó a hacerle, tantas cosquillas que Tigresa, se haría pipi de la risa.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… Para, para te digo… PARA TUI- dijo Tigresa, rindo y cansándose de Tui. Con cada segundo que pasaba junto a él.

-Parare cuando me digas, lo que quiero saber- contesto haciéndole cosquillas en la zona, del vientre y las axilas. Pero sin pasarse de fresco.

-Bien… BIEN TE LO DIRE TODO, SOLO PARA- grito, entre risas, tirada en el suelo. Con Tui encima.

-Bueno…- contesto satisfecho, y dejando las coquillas. Él se acerco a su rostro, muy consciente de la posición actual.

Tigresa al notarlo se sonroja. Mucho. Y Tui se ríe de ella y de su inocencia tan infantil

-Suéltalo rayitas- dijo Tui, acercándose a los labios de Tigresa.

Están a pocos milímetros de darse un tierno beso. Y…

-Yo… Este… Te lo diré al llegar al palacio- contesto, repentinamente, sacando a Tui de encima. Y siguiendo el camino a casa.

-"¿Pero qué le pasa?"- se preguntaba desde sus adentros, viendo como ella iba al palacio sin él.

Al darse cuenta que quedo solo, retomo el paso. Y rápidamente alcanzo a Tigresa. La cual, aún estaba algo ruborizada

Llegaron al Palacio, más rápido de lo que pensaron. Ella se sentó en su lugar favorito donde miraba el amanecer y el anochecer con Po, el lugar donde estaba el durazno de la eterna sabiduría.

Tui, se sentó a su lado, mirando juntos el atardecer. Tigresa, apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Tui, sintiendo una seguridad que hace tiempo no sentía.

-Gracias lobito…- suspiro sin darse cuenta.

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué me das las gracias?- pregunto algo confundido.

Ella se sienta frente a él y lo mira con seriedad:- Por no dejar que olvide a Po… Y por darme esperanzas de que él aun vive.

Ni se dio cuenta, para cuando reacciono, formaba parte de un cálido abrazo con Tui. El cual, lo inicio Tui. Ahora con otra sensación, diferente a los abrazos anteriores.

-Entonces… ¿Somos amigos?- le pregunto Tui, aun insistiendo por el tema.

-Si… Supongo que si lo somos- contesto Tigresa.

Le da un rápido beso en la mejilla y vuelve a ver el atardecer. Él acaricia la mejilla que ella beso. Mirando la bella entrada del sol.

-Oye… Y… ¿Tú me quieres? Tigresa…- volvió a preguntar, algo nervioso.

-Si… Claro que te quiero… Pero no te ilusiones, sigues siendo un tarado para mí- contesto, con una sonrisa.

Tui soltó una carcajada, bien sonora.

-Llámame el rey de los tarados, y sírveme un sándwich de lechuga y tomate- dijo fingiendo ser un gran líder o algo parecido.

-Ni en tus sueños más locos- contesto empujándolo a un lado. Y riéndose ambos, el uno del otro.

Continuara…

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo xD. A mí me encantan estos líos amorosos, ojala la vida fuese tan sencilla como un cuento._

_LOS VEO LUEGO FANS, paz_

_¡Y Meowlody se va!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Oigan se que cansa un poco tener el mismo nombre en varios capis, pero vamos. Inventar los nombres, y tratar de no repetir y que para colmaso tenga que ver con el capitulo y suene SUPER original. Kore, a todos nos cuesta de vez en cuando. ¿No?_

_La autora agradece por igual todas sus opiniones, y los invita a seguirla en la lectura del nuevo capítulo:_

Capitulo 9: No lo dejes ir (3ª parte).

Su amistad crecía con cada segundo que pasaban juntos. Pero su afecto hacia el otro también comenzaba a crecer, de manera inimaginable. Algo que ninguno de los dos deseaba vivir con el otro.

-Que bella… Que bello… Es el atardecer aquí… Si… El atardecer…- dijo Tui, nervioso mirando a Tigresa, con sus profundos y perturbadores ojos avellana. Que podían hacerte perder la compostura en dos segundos, y no notarlo.

-Oye ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- pregunto Tigresa, sin entender lo que pasaba.

-No me pasa nada… Solo… No es nada…- contesto Tui, engañándola con sus ojos- "Que torpe eres, tú amas a Shui, tú amas a Shui… No hay nadie más especial que ella en tú vida. NADIE"- se decía desde adentro.

Ella lo ve con tristeza, como si leyera su pensamiento. Sabiendo que jamás serian algo, una ilusión era lo único que le traía alegría a sus días grises y solitarios.

Tigresa se pone de pie, y quiere a su cuarto.

-Oye… ¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato más?- pregunto Tui confundido.

-¿Tú me quieres?- pregunto Tigresa, sin contestarle, y sin dignarse a verlo a los ojos.

Él queda callado, esa pregunta dio justo donde él no quería ir. A lo más profundo de su corazón frio y corrompido.

-¿Tú me quieres?- volvió a preguntar, dejando escapar algunas lagrimas, por no escuchar ni una respuesta.

-Te quiero Tigresa…- contesto, poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de Tigresa.

Ella sigue llorando en silencio. Y Tui, la voltea, para verla bien. Por alguna razón, su mirada era diferente, tenía esa mirada que Po usaba para decirle cuanto la amaba.

-Si te quiero…- volvió a pregunta besando su frente. Exactamente igual a como Po, lo hizo cuando ella esta triste.

Tigresa lo abraza.

Tui, toma su mentón y guía sus labios a los de él. Con delicadeza de no asustarla. A punto de besarse, se miraron entre sí, viendo la tristeza y lo que aquejaba el alma del otro.

Se besan, con timidez, pero con cariño. Mientras Tui, acaricia con una mano la mejilla de Tigresa y con la otra, rodea su cintura. Ella con los brazos caídos se dejo llevar.

El chaparrón, desato su ira, en un llanto de anhelo, sobre Tui y Tigresa. Con el viento, las flores del durazno volaban a su alrededor.

Tigresa seguía llorando, mientras era besada, por voluntad propia. Por el mejor amigo de Po.

Sabía que no era lo correcto, pero el momento, los tomo por sorpresa. El dolor de ambos, se apodero de sus mentes y les jugó una mala broma. Haciéndoles creer que sentían algo de cariño por el opuesto.

Siendo que lo más cercano a afecto que se tenían, era una mínima ración de respeto. Que ni siquiera era lo suficiente para mantener una amistad saludable.

Para un parpadeo, Tigresa estaba en su cuarto, con un trapo mojado en la frente. Miro a su alrededor sin entender que pasaba ¿Acaso volvió a soñar despierta? Recorrió la mirada, y vio a Tui, sentado a su lado, preocupado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Tigresa, con vos y mirada frías.

Él nota que ya despertó, y la abraza alegre:- Te desmayaste camino a las ruinas donde Po murió… Te traje lo más rápido que pude…- contesto, terminando el abrazo.

-¿Todo fue un sueño?- pregunto nuevamente algo confundida.

-Supongo que sí lo fue…- contesto Tui, sin comprender- Te dejare sola un momento…- se para de la silla y sale del cuarto de Tigresa.

Ella mira a su alrededor, con algo de miedo. Y ve unas flores y velas, por todo su cuarto. No le da importancia y se queda dormida.

Sueño de Tigresa:

Esta sentada, bajo la sombra del durazno, con una panza y vestido de embarazada. Color rosa. Una sombra cubre del sol su cuerpo.

Era Po, realmente era Po, ella volteo incrédula, y lo vio sonriente. Po se sienta a su lado, y la ve igual de sonriente.

-Debes escucharme… Es urgente que hagas lo que te pido…- dijo el Po de su sueño.

-Todo lo que me pidas lo hare por ti, mi amor- contesto abrazando a Po.

El sonríe gustoso por su respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, amor mío?- pregunto Tigresa.

-Debes ir al lugar donde me viste morir… Y busca una casa con techo de paja… Ahí nos veremos, pero debes ir rápido- contesto Po, cambiando su expresión feliz a seria.

-Lo hare mi amado Po- dijo Tigresa, él toma su mentón y la besa…

Y la vuelve a besar, una y otra vez. Recordando este momento para siempre. Mientras acariciaba el gran vientre de Tigresa, con mucho amor.

Ambos se vieron con cariño a los ojos. Ella bastante ruborizada, y él con una mirada de amor que jamás se vio entre dos amantes.

Su pasión se mezclaba con el aire. La atmosfera tomaba la forma de un bello y romántico paisaje, que no los separaría jamás. Se volvieron las miradas, pensando que estarían juntos siempre.

-Te amo…- suspiro Tigresa, viendo con mucho amor al Po de su imaginación.- Que pena que no eres real…

-¿Y de dónde has sacado que no soy real?- pregunto Po, arqueando una ceja, con una de sus clásicas sonrisas.

-Estás muerto, no puedes estar muerto, y venir a verme en sueños- contesto ella, entre gritos de dolor, por recordar la dura realidad.

-¿Quién te dijo que morí? Yo estoy más vivo que nunca- volvió a preguntar, confundiendo mucho a Tigresa.

-¡ESTÁS MUERTO, YO TE VI MORIR! ¡VI COMO EXPLOTO LA CASA CONTIGO ADENTRO!- le grito ella, completamente destrozada.

La realidad de su mente, se iba cayendo, se agrietaba, con rapidez. Lo que una vez fue un bello paisaje, se fue destruyendo y convirtiéndose en la blanca y pura nada. Dejando a Tigresa, llorando sobre sus rodillas.

Recordando que el hombre que amo, ya había muerto. Pero… ¿Si él ya había muerto, valía la pena hacer lo que le pidió que hiciera?

La nada, un lugar muy grande, para pensar y recordar.

Ella buscaba a Po y a Tui, en sus recuerdos, no tenía sentido. Tui era mucho mayor que ella. Y Po tenía su misma edad. Estaban casados, y con hijo que estaba por venir.

¿Por qué le preocupaba lo que a Tui le ocurriera? Ese maldito lobo pervertido, la había ablandado, y se gano su aprecio. Algo difícil y caro de conseguir.

De repente, oyó, el ruido de la puerta de su cuarto abriéndose. No despertó. Sintió unos pasos, que iban hacia su cama, y luego a un cuerpo que se sentaba en ella. Aun no quiso despertar.

Era Tui, vino a verla, nuevamente después de todo lo que hizo por ella. Él tomo la mano de Tigresa. Y ella sintió su mirada, profunda. Penetrando en su alma. Sin miedo Tui, se fue acercando a sus labios.

Cuando…

Fin del sueño.

Estaba por besarla. Con sus ojos cerrados, no vio que Tigresa, había despertado. Inmediatamente ella se aparto de él. Con un poco de miedo en la mirada, y timidez en las ruborizadas mejillas.

-¿Por qué viniste de nuevo?- pregunto Tigresa, sentada en su cama, cubriéndose el cuerpo con una sabana.

-Yo… Necesitaba volver a verte… Tigresa… Sé que no somos amigos… Y que tú no confías en mí… Pero… Te quiero…- contesto Tui, llenándose las mejillas de rubor, y vergüenza.

-Tui… Yo… No…- divago ella, aun temerosa, ocultando aun más su cuerpo.

-Por favor… No me digas que no me quieres… Enserio… Debes quererme…- continúo Tui, subiéndose a la cama y acercándose a Tigresa.

Ella lo ve con miedo, y siente las ligeras manos de Tui, caminando por su cintura y sus caderas. Por alguna razón, Tui, tenía manos de artista y no de acecino.

Flashback:

Un pequeño cachorro de lobo, jugaba con unas pinturas y unos caparazones de caracol.

El pequeño lobo, voltea la mirada hacia su hogar. Ahí puede distinguir a su madre, que está sentada en una silla de tela. Con aspecto enfermo y moribundo. El cachorro, corre junto a su madre y la abraza

La mujer besa su cabeza. Y acaricia su pelo

-Mi pequeño campeón… Tui… Mi cielito…- le dijo la mujer, muy débilmente. Rompiendo en llanto

-Mami… ¿Por qué lloras? Es un día hermoso… No llores mami…- contesto el cachorro, limpiando el esbelto rostro de su madre.

La mujer vuelve a besar la cabeza de su hijo, y ambos lloran.

-Te amo Tui… Y tú hermano…- dijo la mujer, mirando llena de lagrimas a su hijo. Como si tuviera idea de lo que iba a pasarle- Y aunque no esté aquí… Seguiré haciéndolo…

Un lobo macho, de pelaje negro brillante. Toma del cuello a la mujer. Y la arrastra hasta adentro de la casa, lejos de la vista de su hijo, o creía eso

-¡¿QUÉ TE PASA MUJER?! ¡¿ES QUE QUIERES MORIR O QUÉ?!- preguntaba el hombre lleno de ira, apretando mas fuerte el cuello de la pobre mujer.

-Solo… Quiero… Lo mejor para… Mis… Hijos… Mi… Amado…- contesto la mujer, tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

-Si deseas eso, te hubieras casado con un hombre bueno y justo, no con uno como yo- dijo el hombre, lanzando al suelo a la mujer.

-Yo te amo…- le replico la mujer

-¡NO ES VERDAD, MALDITA VÍBORA!- le grito el hombre, golpeándola en el rostro

Sin que lo notaran, sus dos cachorros, observaban con dolor la escena. Ocultos tras la puerta de alambre. Mirando lo cruel que podía llegar a ser su creador

-No me hagas daño… Te daré todo lo que quieras mi amado… Todo…- rogo la mujer de rodillas. El hombre la ignora, y va a la cocina de la casa. La mujer, temerosa lo sigue

El lobo, toma en manos un cuchillo para cocinar. Juguetea con él un momento, y la mujer va a abrazarlo, pero para cuando estuvo por tocar su espalda. Ya tenía el gran cuchillo en el pecho.

La mujer, comenzó a sangrar, y cayó al suelo. El hombre, se fue y dejo en el suelo el cuchillo, a un lado de su mujer moribunda.

Al ver que su madre sale de la casa, los dos cachorros corren a ver a su madre. Tirada, en un charco de sangre, el más pequeño quiso ir a su lado. Pero el más grande lo detuvo

-Ya murió… No podemos hacer nada Tui…- dijo el niño, apoyando sus manos en los pequeños hombros de su hermano.

El pequeño lobo se echa a llorar y se oculta en el pecho de su hermano

-¿Por qué mami debía morirse? ¿Yuri?- pregunto el pequeño Tui, mirando a su hermano

-Porque papá es un imbécil… Ahora solo somos tú y yo… Contra él…- contesto Yuri, serio, sin mirar a su hermano menor.

Fin del flashback.

-Tui, no hagas esto… Por favor…- le rogo ella, tratando de apartarse más, pero ya llego a la pared, quedando acorralada.

-No te hare nada malo…- susurro a su oído, acercándose a los labios de Tigresa.

A pocos milímetros de distancia, el uno del otro. Se vieron y examinaron con detalle.

Tigresa trataba de irse, de una escena que no quería vivir con Tui. Él en cambio, solo deseaba robarle un beso, muy pasional y tierno. Estuvo a punto de besarla, y la vio, con ojos de cariño. Se acerco más, sin miedo a lo que estaba por empezar.

La beso, y terminado ese… La volvió a besar, y otra vez. Y cada vez con más cariño y pasión.

Continuara…

_YinYueMengxiang: Me alegra que te gusten mis fics, y espero que te haya gustado el capi_

_Gianella: Ya lo se, ya lo se, como quiero ver tu cara luego del capi. Y leí un fic a eso de media noche y le deje un review, pero no se si es el tuyo_

_ : tendrías que ver como se desarrolla, porque en algún momento pasaba algo entre ellos... Pero no lo recuero muy bien_

_Skalipso3: no te imaginas la gracia que me da ver un review tuyo, siempre me muero de risa al verlos xD. Espero haberte matado con el suspenso y también que te haya gustado el cap._

_phoenix-bird-blu: Gracias por el review :3_

_Bueno... Al grano amigos_

_*O* soy toda una malvada, Hehe, apuesto me odiaran porque lo termine ahí…_

_P: SOS UNA HIJA DE MIERDA MAL PARIDA CHUPA CULO COME CACA, ¡¿POR QUÉ COJONES TÉRMINO AHÍ?! NO ES JUSTO MALDITA GATA DE MIERDA._

_M: PURRS, te extrañe en mis fics, como te quiero gata calva de mierda_

_P: También te quiero hermana grande_

_M: Hasta luego gente, tratare de no tardar tanto en el proximo xD_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola, me encantaría poder contestarles a todos sus reviews pero no estoy con los ánimos muy altos... Así que... Los dejo con el capi:_

Capitulo 10: No lo dejes ir (4ª parte).

Tigresa, solo deseaba apartarse de ese beso, para poder golpear a Tui, en el rostro. Pero él no la dejaba, la besaba, y besaba, y sin darse cuenta ella se dejaba llevar por el calor del beso.

Tui, se aparto, viéndola a los ojos, recobrando el aliento. Mirando a Tigresa con cariño.

-Tui… Yo… No…- balbuceo Tigresa, mirando avergonzada a Tui

-Mira Tigresa… Sé que me quieres en el fondo, me quieres… Y yo te quiero a ti…- interrumpió callándola con el dedo.

-No quiero esto Tui… No estoy lista para enamorarme de alguien más…- contesto ella, levantándose de su cama, lejos del agarre de Tui

Él la ve desconcertado, apenado y muy avergonzado. ¿Enserio Tigresa estaba enamorando a Tui?

-Lo siento Tigresa… Me deje llevar por la tristeza y por… Bueno… El cariño que te tengo…- dijo él, mirándola muy arrepentido.

-No importa… ¿Por qué jamás me dijiste que eres pintor?- pregunto Tigresa, que en realidad no descubrió nada de él. Solo quería confirmar sus sospechas. Las cuales eran muchas, y muy grandes.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- pregunto Tui, sin contestarle. Mirando serio a Tigresa, tan rápido su expresión de pena, pasaba a una de culpa y remordimiento. Con una pisca de recuerdo y dolor.

-Tú acabas de decírmelo, tonto- contesto ella, con sus manos en las caderas, y una sonrisa.

-Oh… Eres una maldita persuasiva… Bien…- dijo Tui, sin poder terminar, por vergüenza. Llenando de rubor sus mejillas.

-¿Soy qué cosa?- pregunto Tigresa, arqueando la ceja.

-Eres… Muy… Como decirlo… Muy… Linda…- contesto, y repentinamente cubrió su cara, por miedo a que Tigresa lo golpeara.

Ella quedo callada y con la mirada al vació.

-¿No vas a matarme?- pregunto incrédulo.

-Largo de mi cuarto…- contesto ella sin moverse, al ver que Tui, no se iba, reacciono mal- ¡TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS DE MI CUARTO! ¡LARGO!

Tui, estaba pensativo, al final se fue. Y dejo sola a Tigresa.

Ella al ver que ya se fue. Cayó sobre sus rodillas llorando, de dolor y pena. Sabiendo que todo lo que hacía estaba mal, pero igual lo hacía.

-¡¿Por qué tenias que besarla?! SOY UN TORPE- se decía Tui, rondando inquieto su cuarto, sin dar descanso a su pesar- Si tan solo me hubiera ido de China cuando pude hacerlo…

Él se acuesta en su cama con la mirada hacia el techo.

Tui grita, con todo el dolor de su alma. Con los ojos cerrados, y llenos de lágrimas. Escondiendo su rostro en la almohada de su cama.

Flashback:

Una loba de pelaje negro, y vestido de embarazada, juega con un pequeño cachorro de lobo. Con que tiene la imagen misma de su madre.

-Ven mi pequeño Yuri… Siente a tú hermanito- le dijo la mujer, llamando al niño.

El pequeño obedece, y apoya su cara en el gran vientre de su madre. Pudiendo oír, el corazón de su hermano. Su pequeña respiración.

-Mami… ¿Mi hermanito me querrá?- pregunto el cachorro, con una mirada inocente.

-Te amara mi hermoso Yuri- contesto la mujer.

Un gran lobo, macho, sale de casa. Y ve con rabia a la mujer. Se acerca a ella, y la embiste contra un árbol, tomándola del cuello.

-¿Ese hijo es mío? Dímelo ¡¿ESE NIÑO QUE ESPERAS ES MÍO?!- pregunto el hombre, lleno de rabia y coraje.

La mujer, sin poder responder, llora un poco. Tratando de zafarse del agarre del macho.

Él la suelta, y la lanza al piso. Viéndola lleno de odio.

-Es… Tuyo… De nadie más… Solo tuyo… Igual… Que yo…- contesto la mujer, respirando con dificultad, tratando de huir del agarre del hombre.

El hombre, ve más molesto a la mujer.

-¿Por qué crees que sería de alguien más? Me paso todo el día aquí encerrada… Mientras tú te pasas la vida, metiéndote con mujeres que no son tu esposa- pregunto la mujer más recuperada. Parándose, mirando seria al macho.

Él la golpea en el rostro, con tal fuerza que la mujer cae al piso.

-A tus mayores no les hablas así ¿Entiendes mi cielo?- contesto el macho, viendo más calmado.

La mujer asiente con la cabeza, algo temerosa.

-Muy bien, mi amor… Ahora, iré al pueblo, y tú te quedaras aquí, y SOLO aquí, junto a Yuri- dijo, tomando del mentón a la mujer.

Le da un beso y se pierde de la mirada. La mujer al ver que se fue, se echa a llorar. Y le pequeño cachorro, va a su lado sin entender que pasa.

-Mami… ¿Padre por qué te trata tan mal?- pregunto con voz inocente.

-Hijo… Prométeme que si no estoy aquí… Cuidaras a tú hermano, y harás lo posible por alejarlo de tú padre…- contesto ella, acariciando las mejillas de su hijo. Que comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Lo prometo mami…- dijo el niño, abrazando a su madre. Y llorando en el hombro de ella.

-Eres un buen muchacho Yuri… Y nada malo te debe pasar… No mereces estar en un lugar como este… Viendo morir a tú madre… Lentamente… Por culpa del amor que le tiene a tú padre…- dijo la hembra, mirando con orgullo a su hijo.

El niño la ve confundido.

-¿Tú amas a mi papá?- pregunto.

-Si no lo amara… No estaría esperando un hijo de él…- contesto.

Ambos se ven fijo, y la mujer besa la frente del pequeño niño. Se pone de pie, y entra en la casa. Algo adolorida.

-Te amo mami- dijo el niño, haciendo que su madre voltee a verlo.

-También te amo mi hermoso Yuri- correspondió la mujer, desapareciendo de la vista del niño.

Fin del flashback.

Mientras todos dormían. Tigresa aprovecho el momento para ir a buscar a Po.

Salió de palacio. Con sigilo y rapidez, corrió por los bosques. Saltando de árbol en árbol. Buscando con la mirada, esa casa de techo de paja. Llego al lugar donde Po murió, y siguió de largo.

Pocos kilómetros después encontró una casa, en ruinas. Con techo de paja. Y las paredes caídas.

La anciana cabra de Gogmen la veía desde el interior de la casa. Tigresa, siguió avanzando. Sin miedo.

La cabra, la guio al lugar donde estaba Po. Y al verlo. Ahí, con vida, respirando. No pudo evitar llorar un poco. Volteo la mirada hacia la cabra.

-Debes entrar en el sueño, es la única manera de que él vuelva- dijo la cabra, mirando seriamente a Tigresa.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?- pregunto Tigresa sin entender.

-Solo, sueña con él y el destino hará el resto…- contesto la cabra

-Y… ¿Debo dormirme ahora?- volvió a preguntar

La cabra asiente con la cabeza, dando un tono algo obvio en su gesto.

Tigresa, obedece y se acuesta junto a Po. Toma la mano de su amado, y queda profundamente dormida. Mientras la cabra observa desde cerca, para asegurarse que no ocurra nada fuera de los planes.

Continuara…

_Mbueno... Los veré la próxima_

_Meowlody_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hola gente. Perdón por tanta tardanza. Tuve un pequeño problema con el tema del internet (no hay en mi casa y no me dejaban subir en otros lados xD)_

_Los dejo con el cap:_

Capitulo 11: Ya no sueñes con él.

**POV (Tigresa):**

_Me vi, en una habitación enorme, más de lo que espere. Me sentía más joven, más pequeña. Alguien me tomaba la mano._

_Voltee la mirada hacia él o ella. Y era Shifu, mi maestro y mí… Padre, aun después de tantos años, seguía tratándome como una alumna más. Trate de hablarle pero las palabras que desee decir no salieron._

_-¿A dónde vamos maestro?- pregunte, mi voz se oía más dulce… Tranquila y joven._

_-Vamos a visitar al señor Ping, un amigo mío- contesto él, mirando al camino. Durante todo el camino no paso su mirada por mí._

_Llegamos al restaurante del señor Ping. Dos niños jugaban frente a la cocina y el ganso, mucho más joven que antes, estaba barriendo el restaurante._

_Un cachorro de lobo negro, y un panda. Supuse que el panda seria Po… Pero… ¿El lobo podía ser Tui?_

_Solté la mano de Shifu, y avance. Algo, tímida hacia los dos niños. El lobito, me saludo con una cálida sonrisa, mientras que Po, se sonrojaba y evitaba mi mirada. Me acerque a Po. Y bese su mejilla._

_Él por reflejo se puso más rojo, que un rábano. El lobo se echo a reír al ver la cara de Po._

_-¡Mira nada más, al pequeño Po, le asustan las niñaaaaaas!- cantaba el lobo, burlándose de Po. Mostrando sus pequeños colmillos._

_-No es cierto… Ella no me gusta… ¿Por qué crees que me gusta una niña? Tui- le pregunto Po, mirando con pena a Tui_

_¡SI! Sabía que tenía la razón, ese lobo de ojos amarillos era Tui. Ese maldito pervertido…_

_-Soy Tigresa… Me gustan tus muñecas- dije, tocando las muñecas de Po._

_-PjpjpjpahahAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- se volvió a reír Tui, parece que casi todo el tiempo estaba feliz y sonriente- ¿A tus padres no les ocurrió un nombre más obvio?_

_-No tengo padre… Soy huérfana…- conteste, algo apenada._

_-Que tonto Tui- le regaño Po, golpeándolo con cuidado en la cabeza._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo rayos esperabas que supiera eso?!- le pregunto Tui, molesto, sobándose la cabeza._

_-¿El maestro Shifu es tú papá?- me pregunto Po, cambiando el tema, con un brillo en los ojos… Que jamás llegue a ver._

_-No… Bueno… Si… Más o menos…- conteste algo confundida_

_-O sea ¿Qué no tienes mamá pero si un "papá"?- me pregunto Tui mirándome serio._

_Yo asentí con la cabeza, sin entender a que iba._

_-¡ERES IGUAL A NOSOTROS!- grito Tui, muy alegre- Bueno… Sin contar por el hecho de que eres niña… Y yo soy un lobo… Y Po un panda… Y tú un tigre… ¡SOMOS IGUALES!_

_Lo mire confundida, no comprendía aun, a que iba_

_-Quiere decir que yo no tengo mamá, ni él… Pero si tenemos papá- explico Po, con una voz tan dulce_

_-Mi mamá murió unos años después de que nací… Mi papá dijo que se enfermo… Yo digo que el clavo una daga en el corazón- continuo Tui, sin temblor en su voz- Mi hermano es un loco… Haha, es más divertido jugar con Po…_

_-¿Te unes al club?- me pregunto Po, agrandando los ojos al verme_

_Yo asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí a Po._

_Tui, formo un corazón con sus mano. En el que justo cabíamos los dos. Y fingía hacer el ruido de unos besos. No resistí y lo golpee en el estomago._

_Po se echo a reír. Descontrolado, señalando a Tui, con el dedo._

_-¡UNA NIÑA ES MÁS FUERTE QUE EL GRAN TUI!- gritaba Po, entre risas. Sin mover su dedo de lugar. Mientras Tui, se retorcía de dolor en el piso._

_Solté una carcajada al verlo así. Y oí que me llamaban. Era Shifu… Era hora de volver a casa._

_Fui en dirección a él, pero no logre dar ni medio paso. Po me retuvo. Beso mi mejilla y ambos nos sonrojamos._

_-Suerte, escuche que el maestro Shifu es muy malo- me aconsejo, muy amigablemente_

_-Gracias Po…- conteste, con algo de rubor y vergüenza en el rostro_

_Po tomo mi mano y me acompaño hasta donde estaba Shifu, hablando con el señor Ping. Ambos se enternecieron al vernos juntos. Y al notarlo, nos soltamos las manos de golpe._

_-Es hora de ir a casa Tigresa, debes entrenar- me dijo Shifu, con su clásica expresión seria_

_-Si maestro- conteste, algo triste_

_-Si acabas temprano puedes volver con tus amigos- me dijo, con una sonrisa. Le correspondí la sonrisa. Muy alegre, y tome la mano de mi maestro… _

_Comenzamos a caminar en dirección al palacio, y varias veces voltee la mirada para ver como Po, se despedía con la mano. Y se iba esfumando en el horizonte._

**Fin del POV.**

No había nada. Un blanco infinito, cubría la habitación, en la que Tigresa, buscaba a Po. Cada vez que volteaba, veía algo diferente. Su pasado. Un recuerdo de Po, algo que comió…

-¿Dónde rayos estoy? Po… ¿Dónde estará él? PO… ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!- decía Tigresa, buscando en todas la direcciones posibles a Po.

Unos pasos se oyeron a lo lejos. Tigresa, los siguió, corriendo en cuatro patas. Cuando llego al lado opuesto del cuarto, los pasos pararon. No había nada ni nadie.

Elevo la miraba hacia el techo. Y vio huellas, ¿Qué hacían huellas de pies en el techo? Siguió las pisadas, que la guiaron a una puerta. De oro, con cerraduras en forma de dragones.

Tigresa trago saliva, y abrió con rapidez y los ojos cerrados, la puerta. Era un cuarto de té y Po, estaba sentado ahí. Esperándola, paso la mirada por el cuerpo de Tigresa.

Ella avanzo y se, sentó enfrente a él. Ambos se miraron en silencio. Mientras Po, serbia el té para ambos. Tigresa tomo, su tasa, y comenzó a beber, Po, igual. Seguían sin apartar la mirada del otro, y ninguno rompía el silencio.

Cruzaban las miradas, pero ninguno hablaba. Hasta que Po, planeo hablar.

-Mucho tiempo… ¿No?- pregunto Po, mirando raro a Tigresa

-No… Ni han sido dos semanas…- contesto ella, algo sorprendida por la falta de ubicación en el tiempo de Po.

Po arquea la ceja y le da un trago a su té

-¿Qué buscabas aquí? ¿Eh, acaso lo sabes?- volvió a preguntarle

-Si se lo que busco… Te busco a ti…- contesto Tigresa

-¿Y Tui? ¿Ya lo recordaste?- pregunto bastante insistente

-Tú eres el que debe recordar a Tui, después de todo es tú mejor amigo- contesto Tigresa

-¡Exacto! Él es mi mejor amigo- dijo Po, con una sonrisa- Pero… ¿Qué eras tú? Debes recordar, Tigresa…

-No lo sé… Una amiga de ambos… ¿O algo así?- divago Tigresa, un poco, in mirar a Po a los ojos

-Yo siempre te ame, y te jure que te protegería, la promesa sigue… El recuerdo se fue…- confirmo Po, poniéndose de pie

Tigresa, hace lo mismo y ambos se acercan él uno al otro

-Te amo Po… Estar a tú lado es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida…- dijo Tigresa, viendo muy coqueta a Po

-Yo te amo más, mi radical Tigresa- correspondió Po, acercando sus labios a los de ella

El rostro de Tigresa, rápidamente se fue llenando de rubor. Hasta que sus labios se encontraron y se besaron, una y otra vez, y cada vez con más cariño. Po pasaba sus manos por la espalda de ella, y Tigresa, lo rodeo por el cuello.

Acercando sus cuerpos al del otro, con cariño y mucho afecto, él uno por el otro. Como jamás se demostraron su cariño

Al abrir los ojos, terminado el beso. Tigresa vio el techo de la casa de paja. Volteo a ver a Po, que también estaba buscando su mirada. Ambos se sonrieron

Se pusieron de pie. Sin separar sus miradas y sonrisa. Po la miro con ternura y abrazo, acariciaba su espalda. Mientras ella desfrutaba de tener nuevamente la cabeza en el pecho de Po.

Continuara…

_IECS: contestando a tu pregunta. Tui no recuerda eso, es simplemente un Flashback ubicado en ese momento para explicar un poco porque es así la actitud de ese personaje. Que es culpa de su padre y su disfuncional familia_

_Espero haber aclarado tu duda_

_P: .-. (Desde el fondo)_

_Hasta el próximo cap :D_


	12. Chapter 12

_¡Hola fans! Quisiera disculparme por tardar tanto, mi computaroda anda con problemas, y tardare más en publicar lo que sigue, porque la compu donde tengo en capi 13 no funciona_

_Sin más que decir, los dejo con el capi :D_

Capitulo 12: Te encontré.

Aún abrazados por el momento. Separaron sus rostros, para darse un primer beso de vuelta. Como si fuese la primera vez.

-Creí… Que estabas muerto Po… Que te perdería para siempre… No quiero eso… Jamás Po…- decía Tigresa, abrazando a Po, y frotando su cabeza por su pecho. Llorando un poco por la emoción.

Él beso su cabeza

-Jamás me perderías mi amada Tigresa… Estoy aquí… A tú lado- contesto Po

Como todo termina tarde o temprano, su abrazo se dio a su fin. Y tuvieron que ponerse en marcha, para poder ir a casa. Con sus familias. Y amigos

Comenzaron a pensar en ocurriría cuando el Valle, se enterara de que su guerrero seguía con vida. De que la leyenda seguía latiendo, de… Lo que llegarían a decir al enterarse que Tigresa, seria madre de un hijo del guerrero dragón

La incógnita los mata de la curiosidad. La reacción de la gente, la forma en que los tratarían luego de esto, el solo pensar en que les haría Shifu al saberlo, los mataba del miedo. Solo pensar en que podían llegar a separarlos de nuevo… Les rompía en lo más profundo del alma.

Y parecía que el pesar no era solo de los guerreros, el clima se iba nublando, iba haciéndose oscuro y gris, como si la muerte tocara la puerta de los amantes para arruinar la diversión de un día para soñar.

-Po… Te quiero… Decir algo…- dijo Tigresa algo tímida.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Po, bastante distraído, sin prestarle la debida atención.

Tigresa detuvo la marcha. Po siguió avanzando sin notarlo.

-Yo… Po… E…Estoy embara… Embarazada…- contesto Tigresa, con algo de rubor.

Po se detuvo de golpe, y se quedo quieto. Como paralizado- Repítelo… Por favor…- pidió Po en tono muy bajo.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que te lo repita?! ¡Estoy embarazada! No puedo… Si… Si tú no lo quieres… NO LO TENDRE- repitió Tigresa, llorando un poco

Po volteo a verla, con una media sonrisa

-¿Por qué no querría a un hijo que venga de mi esposa?- pregunto Po con tono algo obvio

Tigresa soltó unas carcajadas y sin querer comenzó a llorar. Reía, mientras a la vez, limpiaba sus ojos.

Po se unió con ella en la risa

-Amor… Quiero que sepas que te amo, y que jamás te diría algo que no sea por tú bien. Esta bárbaro que tengamos un bebé… Algo pronto dirán algunos, pero… Yo estoy feliz con eso, solo si pensamos igual- dijo Po, avanzando al lado opuesto en dirección a Tigresa.

Tigresa lo abrazo y froto su cabeza por el peludo pecho de Po, llorando un poco por él- Te extrañe tanto… No sabes cuánto… Te necesitaba… Aquí… A mi lado… Abrazándome… Besándome… Diciéndome que soy la mujer más hermosa del mundo…- suspiro Tigresa, entre ronroneos.

Po la tomo del mentón y la acerco a sus labios.

-Jamás volveré a dejarte… Lo juro mi hermosa Tigresa… Eres mi mujer… Mi mitad… Eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz…- le dijo Po, en tono amoroso. Besando la frente de Tigresa

-Te amo Po

-Te amo Tigresa

Ambos se abrazaron. Y viéndose el uno al otro, se dieron un tierno beso, acariciando la espalda del otro. Sintiendo sus respiraciones, como se iban juntando. Haciéndose una sola

Mientras en el palacio de Jade:

-Sueño… No es un sueño… Sueño… No es un sueño…- decía Tui mientras le arrancaba unos pétalos a una pobre margarita- Dime linda flor… ¿Por qué todas las criaturas hermosas son imposibles de tener?- dirigiéndose a la desdichada flor, a la cual solo le quedaban dos pétalos.

Tui la deja sobre su cama, y la ve con anhelo

-Mami…- murmuro- Mami… Desearía tanto tenerte… Aquí… Junto a mí… Viendo… Todas las estupideces que he hecho con mi joven vida… Haha… Si me vieras… Ya me habrías golpeado…

Mete su mano en el bolsillo y busca algo. Saca una pintura de él, su madre y su hermano. La arruga y la deja con la flor

-Voy… A honrar tú nombre… Lo prometo mamá… No dejare que tú muerte sea en vano… Aunque sea tarde para volver atrás… Yo lo remediare…- continuo limpiando unas picaras lagrimas que trataban de huir sin permiso.

Un pequeño y conocido dolor atravesó su pecho. Un dolor… Parecido al que sintió al verla morir. Algo… Tan duro y fuerte… Ningún niño debería vivir eso. ¿Por qué él sí? ¿Qué hizo para merecer ese dolor?

Nada. No hizo nada… Hubieran sido… Tal vez el universo ya conocía su corazón y no permitiría que él viviera la pura felicidad como la debe vivir un niño. Con una familia funcional.

Flashback (POV, Tui):

_Una mañana normal, como me decía mi mamá, "el sol decidió volver a esta tierra de deshonra y dolor solo para estar junto a su princesa amada". Jamás entendí a que se refería…_

_Me levante como siempre… No desayune._

_Mi hermano ya estaba practicando con mi "hermana" como matar y pelear contra nuestros hermanos enemigos._

_Yo no quería entrenar… Seguí de largo_

_Shui vio cuando me iba y me detuve_

_-¿A dónde vas negro?- me pregunto, para ser niña era demasiado masculina… Pero a la vez… Era tan dulce como una hermosa y frágil rosa…_

_-Voy a ver a unos amigos… ¿Celosa?- conteste con una sonrisa_

_Shui me devolvió la sonrisa_

_-¿De ti? Antes y estaría celosa de tú papá… O… De… DE UN BAGO… Creo…- trato de insultarme. Si que era mala con eso_

_Mi hermano mayor se rio de su compañera… Aunque según yo… Aún éramos muy jóvenes para decidir con quién casarnos…_

_-Le hubieras dicho que antes de tenerle celos a él. Le tendrías celos a un muerto. Ellos tienen más que nosotros… Ellos tienen lo que deseamos… Libertad- corrigió mi hermano, Yuri, tan serio como siempre._

_Me encogí de hombros viendo a Shui con una sonrisa_

_Ella se despidió de mí con la mano y me fui corriendo en cuatro patas. En menos de cinco minutos de silencio llegue a la casa de mi segundo padre._

_El señor Ping_

_Y donde vivía mi mejor amigo y segundo hermano._

_Po el pandita_

_Mi familia soñada, una familia que me quería por lo que era… Y no porque era bueno matando inocentes_

_-¡Hola Po!- grite alegre debajo de la ventana del cuarto de Po_

_Él se asomo somnoliento, al parecer… Después del amanecer… Es muy temprano para él… Hehe…_

_-¿Tui? Amigo… Deben ser… Las cinco de la mañana… ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- me pregunto sobándose los ojos_

_Yo sonreí al ver que se le olvido_

_-Hoy es el torneo de tú gatita- al instante Po se SUPER sonrojo- Creí que querrías ir a verla antes de su pelea… Porque… Bueno… Somos sus únicos amigos… He…_

_-Se me olvido… Papá ayer me hizo preparar más de diez kilos de dumplings… Me comí casi todo… Haha- me contesto bajando por la canaleta que estaba al lado de su cuarto_

_-¡Vas a ser un niño gordo y feo si sigues comiendo de esa forma!- critique, como siempre lo hacía cuando Po, me hablaba de lo que comía._

_Yo no tenía esa oportunidad de comer en abundancia… Siempre que podíamos… Les daba lo mío a los demás…_

_-Y un día seré el mayor guerrero del Kung Fu- me dijo Po como siempre, soñaba despierto con un futuro que tal vez jamás llegaría a tener_

_Le sonreí despreocupado_

_-Vamos. Antes de que tú papá despierte- dije comenzando a correr_

_-ESPERAME- grito Po que parecía muy lejano a mí_

_Me detuve y Po choco conmigo. Ambos caímos al suelo_

_-¿Qué pasa amigo?_

_-Es… Es… Es una…- balbucee sin poder hablar. Es que… Lo que había visto no lo vi jamás_

_Todos los habitantes del valle, reunidos, subiendo la extremadamente larga escalera del palacio. Todos iban a ver a la niñita a rallas. Era… Algo único… Súper maravilloso. Algo digno de recordar._

_-¿Tú papá nunca te trajo a una demostración de Kung Fu?- me pregunto Po. Notando como veía atontando a la multitud._

_-Ni tiene tiempo para darme de comer… ¿Cómo podría pedirle que me trajera a un lugar como este?_

_-No sabía eso…_

_-Lo sé… No quería que lo supieras… No en este momento…_

_-Amigo… Lo lamento…- me dijo Po con la mirada abajo. Como si eso solucionara algo._

_Le sonreí algo disperso_

_Ambos nos pusimos de pie y continuamos con nuestro camino. Subiendo las largas escaleras que te llevaban al palacio de Jade._

Continuara…

Ok. Dejen que les explique cómo va la cosa… El siguiente capi va a desarrollarse desde un recuerdo, visto desde el punto de vista de Tui. Luego de eso seguiré con la narración habitual de siempre.

En la que todo se desarrolla como lo hago siempre y blah… Blah… Blah

¿Ok? Los veré en el próximo capi (si puedo, BROMA, los veo la proxima)

Meowlody xD


	13. Chapter 13

Hola, lamento muchísimo la tardanza, es que mi computadora estaba descompuesta y CASI tuve que rehacer el capi, por suerte recupere los archivos que tenía en la PC

Les suplico que me perdonen y no me maten por haber tardado, espero que les guste el capítulo :3

Capitulo 13: Un pequeño recuerdo (1ª parte).

Antes que nada. Este capítulo, es narrado desde el punto de vista de uno de los personajes. Esto es en un recuerdo. No es un Flashback, porque es parte importante de la historia.

**POV (Tui):**

_Ya era más de medio día. Aun no empezó la competencia_

_Po tenía hambre de nuevo_

_-¿Podemos comer algo? Tengo hambre…- me decía, frotando su pancita_

_-Po… Acabamos de comer… Y COMIMOS MUCHÍSIMO- conteste algo cansado. No debí hablarle así… Pero estaba algo cansado_

_Él bajo la mirada y pateo una pequeña roca_

_-Quiero ver a Tigresa… ¿Crees que ella querrá verme?- me pregunto Po con una sonrisa forzada_

_-No sé… Solo viéndola sabremos…_

_Po asintió y continuamos caminando. El palacio de Jade era enorme. Jamás estuve en un lugar así… Lleno de riquezas… Cosas lindas… Tan frías… Solitarias…_

_Po me miraba cada a cada momento que le desviaba la mirada, el creía que no lo notaba_

_Luego de un rato le pregunte. No me contesto. Solo seguimos caminando…_

_Hasta que llegamos a un gran patio. Con dos grandes puertas, mucha gente estaba entrando por ahí._

_Po y yo nos unimos a esa gente_

_Logramos ver a Tigresa, estaba… Tan… Ella… Una felina más para mí… Nada fuera de lo normal_

_Al verla, Po, salió corriendo junto a ella_

_-Tigresa- gritaba súper alegre. No previó que alguien se interpondría en su camino. Haciendo que él tropiece y diera miles de vueltas hasta llegar con Tigresa._

_-¿Po? ¡Po!- contesto la gatita algo despreocupada y a la vez… Lo opuesto- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto, acariciando la mejilla de Po_

_Él se sonrojo. QUE MUCHO ME REÍ_

_-Ahora… Ahora… Si lo… Estoy…- contesto Po_

_Tigresa también se sonrojo_

_-Y…Yo… Po… Tengo… Que… Irme… A… Mi… Pelea…- dijo Tigresa muy nerviosa- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto disimulando su roja cara_

_-Quería… Queríamos desearte suerte- contesto Po, señalándome_

_Tigresa me sonrió y saludo con la mano_

_Hice lo mismo_

_-Creí que no te volvería a ver, Po… Quería… Que sepas… Que eres… Un gran amigo… Y… Que te quiero…- le dijo Tigresa, jugando con sus pies_

_Se acerco a Po, y beso su mejilla_

_-T…Tigresa…_

_El gong sonó. Pobre Po_

_Tigresa miro abajo algo triste_

_-Tengo que irme Po… Nos veremos luego… Adiós…- le dijo alejándose y yendo a quien sabe dónde._

_Me pare junto a Po y le di un codazo en el estomago_

_-HERMANO, ESO ME DOLIÓ- me regaño mientras yo reía por lo bajo_

_-Vamos a investigar más este palacio- le dije yo señalando la entrada al salón de los héroes._

_Po negó con la cabeza y solté una sonora carcajada, para ser tan grande era muy miedoso._

_Lo ignore y camine hacia donde yo quería ir, luego de pensarlo un momento Po me siguió. Entre por la gran puerta. Una tortuga muy anciana estaba ahí, meditando. Pareciera que nada le importaba más que su meditación._

_-¿Se han perdido niños?- nos dijo sin siquiera voltear a vernos._

_Po estaba aterrado, y también empecé a estarlo yo, un nudo se formó en mi garganta, no pude esbozar alguna palabra o sonido, algo que demostrara señal de vida._

_-Y…Ya… Nos íbamos señor…- le dijo Po_

_-No es necesario, me gusta la buena compañía cuando medito antes de ir a ver una pelea- nos dijo, su voz para ser tan anciana era cálida y amable, todos los viejos que llegue a conocer eran diferentes- ¿Han venido a verla también? _

_Yo asentí con la cabeza, la tortuga volteo hacia nosotros, se puso de pie y camino en nuestra dirección._

_-Tú pequeño cachorro, eres el más débil de tu manada, siempre te menosprecian, y para peor la única persona que te amo ya no está en esta vida- dijo apoyando la punta de su bastón en mi pecho._

_-¿Cómo lo supo? Acaba de conocerme… Ni sabe mi nombre…_

_-No necesito saber tú nombre para saber del dolor de tu corazón._

_Apreté el puño y mire abajo con rabia, no lo sabían… Solo yo lo sabía… Porque yo lo vi… Y no hice nada para impedirlo._

_Ese nudo se volvió a formar, pero esta vez en mi pecho, me dolía, y mucho… No podía respirar bien y el dolor no ayudaba._

_-Tranquilo joven, puede que tu historia no tenga un buen inicio, pero eso no importa. Lo que importa es el camino que tomes a lo largo de ella- insistió levantando mi mirada._

_-Bien… Tomare el camino correcto… Creo…_

_-¡Esa es la actitud!- dijo despeinando mi cabeza y saliendo de la enorme habitación, aunque con mi tamaño todo parecía más grande que yo- ¿Vienen conmigo?_

_Po y yo asentimos alegres y tomamos las manos de la tortuga, por alguna razón… Al estar cerca de ese hombre… Me sentía feliz… En paz…_

_-¿Sus padres les dieron permiso para venir al evento?- nos preguntó la tortuga, aún no nos dijo su nombre… No es que Po y yo preguntáramos- Porque durara todo el día, con suerte solamente hasta después del almuerzo, pero lo dudo mucho._

_-¿Qué se hace en este evento?- pregunte curioso_

_-Los aprendices del Kung fu demuestran lo que han aprendido, y solamente las técnicas de pelea, el Kung fu es más que andar dando patadas por todos lados- me contesto con la mirada hacia enfrente y el ceño serio._

_-¿Por qué pone el rostro de esa manera? ¿Para hacer kung fu hay que mirar así?- volví a preguntar_

_La tortuga soltó una enorme carcajada_

_-Claro que no niño, yo miro de esta manera porque así es mi cara, tú puedes ver a la gente como quieras e igual aprenderás- me contesto sonriente._

_Me sentía más a gusto con esa tortuga que con mi propia manada, y eso que ni conocía el nombre la tortuga… ¿Podía ser que un hombre que conoces de un día te amé más que el hombre que es tu padre? En ese momento así lo creí…_

_-¿Usted ama a alguien?- pregunte, la tortuga asintió- ¿Y tiene familia?_

_-Mi familia son mis alumnos, el pueblo, la gente que vive a mí alrededor y quiere aprender, como yo, a vivir en paz y armonía con todo en la tierra- contesto- Oh, miren la hora que es, me debo separar de ustedes jóvenes, pero los volveré a ver, eso es seguro…_

_La tortuga soltó mi mano, se alejó y se perdió entre la multitud de fanáticos que se juntaba en el palacio…_

_-Me agrada ese hombre…- pensé en voz alta._

_-A mí también, parecía un hombre… Bastante bueno- dijo Po- Mejor nos vamos ya, las peleas van a empezar ahora_

_Asentí con la cabeza y empezamos a caminar hacia el cuadrilátero. Un hombre tan alto como yo estaba parado ahí, parecía un conejo y un oso mezclados._

_-Ese es el maestro Shifu, es el papá de Tigresa o como ella le dice su maestro y nada más…- dijo Po señalando al hombre._

_-¡¿Ese es?!- pregunte incrédulo_

_¡Cómo una rata enana podía tener un tigre de hijo!_

_-Gracias a todos por venir- decía Shifu, nombre raro a mi parecer. Aunque él podría pensar lo mismo de Tui- Espero que a todos les agrade ver a la joven Tigresa y a sus compañeros de entrenamiento, demostrando entre si sus habilidades aprendidas a lo largo de su entrenamiento conmigo._

_Po y yo nos acercamos lo más que pudimos al cuadrilátero, Tigresa estaba en una esquina en posición defensiva, al otro lado había una viborita en la misma pose. Ambas viéndose fijamente._

_El gong sonó y ambas saltaron la una sobre la otra, la viborita ataco primero, le dio un fuerte latigazo con su cola en el estómago de Tigresa. Tigresa se recuperó rápido de eso, salto sobre la viborita rugiendo y la pateo en el aire, la viborita voló fuera del cuadrilátero. Ella perdió esa pelea._

_Po y yo le sonreímos a Tigresa, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo triste que estaría esa viborita…_

_El maestro de Tigresa hizo una señal con la mano y la gatita volvió a su posición anterior. Un mono pequeño fue al lugar donde estaba antes la viborita, en su cara redonda se le dibujaba una sonrisa burlona, en cambio Tigresa estaba cada vez más seria._

_El gong volvió a sonar, esta vez Tigresa ataco primero, el mono se estrelló duro contra el suelo de piedra. Tigresa estaba por golpearlo más fuerte pero el monito le esquivo usando su cola y sus patas traseras. Pero la gata fue más lista, invirtió los roles y el mono salió disparado del cuadrilátero._

_Fue tan rápido que ni logre calcular donde se golpeó, solo vi que venía hacia Po, no dude, empuje a Po lo más rápido que pude y me golpee junto con el mono contra el árbol más lejano al cuadrilátero._

_Yo recibí la parte importante del golpe, estaba en el piso, trate de levantarme, pero la fuerza se desvaneció de mí ser. Logre ponerme de pie, todos me miraban horrorizados, como si fuera un fantasma._

_-Amigo… ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto el mono._

_Asentí débil, apoye mi mano en mi cabeza, había algo húmedo ahí, la saque y era sangre, mi sangre. Voltee y el árbol con todo el pasto estaban mojados de mi sangre._

_-¡Tui!- gritaron dos voces en coro, mire hacia ellas._

_Todo lo que trataba de ver estaba borroso, me sujete de lo primero que encontré y todo se puso oscuro…_

Continuara…

WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, adoro dejarles así xD

En serio lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en el capítulo, no era mi intención, también espero no haber molestado a nadie con el capítulo, sé que los demás furiosos llegaron mucho después de Tigresa, pero para darle algo de forma a la historia, acomode como si todos llegaran de cachorros al palacio.

Si a alguno de ustedes les molesta este ligero cambio que hice, puede hacérmelo saber en el review o en un MP, estaré de acuerdo con cualquier crítica u opinión que tengan para mí.

¡La euforia me invade! Hace días que deseaba terminar el capítulo y poder publicarlo ¡Eh cumplido con mi objetivo! Ahora tengo que inventar otro objetivo…

Meowlody.

PD: Tal vez me tarde un poco con lo que sigue, mis 15 están cerca y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. Así nada de preocupaciones y menos mal carácter con esto.


	14. Chapter 14

Hoy estuve demasiado inspirada ¡Así que! Aquí les traigo lo que sigue, hice lo mi mejor esfuerzo por hacerlo lo más largo posible, sin salirme del tema xD

Espero que les guste el capi. Ah! Y si tienen dudas, ideas y opiniones me encantaría oírlos, pueden mandarme un MP o por su review

Capítulo 14: Un pequeño recuerdo (2ª parte).

Antes que nada. Este capítulo, es narrado desde el punto de vista de uno de los personajes. Esto es en un recuerdo. No es un Flashback, porque es parte importante de la historia.

**POV (Tui):**

_Desperté, no estaba en mi cuarto, o en el de Po. Era uno más grande y con muchas camas, un grupo de personas estaban a mi alrededor, Tigresa, Po y otras personas que no concia._

_Vi a la viborita y al mono, también estaba una grulla y sobre su cabeza una mantis. Po me miraba preocupado._

_-Nos asustaste a todos… Eres un cretino…- me dijo Tigresa cruzada de brazos, levante la mirada hacia ella. Se veía mucho mayor, pero seguía siendo la misma_

_-Amigo, lamento haberte golpeado…- dijo el mono mirando abajo algo triste._

_Negué con la cabeza_

_- No hace falta que te disculpes… Estoy bien… Algo golpeado…- le conteste débil, la voz me salía forzada, me dolía hablar, no dije nada._

_Trate de sentarme pero un dolor fuerte me agarro el pecho, unas punzadas justo en mi corazón… Rayos… Si estaba mal… Mire a Po y le sonreí adolorido._

_-Mi papá dijo que te quedaras con nosotros hasta que mejores- dijo Po, estaba jugando con sus manos, como siempre, cuando tiene hambre._

_Tigresa me miro, por alguna razón era la única en toda la habitación con cara larga y molesta. No la soporto a veces… Es tan antipática para ser tan joven… También le sonreí, pero más forzado._

_-Espero que estés mejor… No queremos que empeores o algo así- dijo la viborita arrastrándose hacia mí- Me llamo Víbora, él es Mono, Mantis y Grulla. Los cinco somos alumnos de Shifu…- me sonrió, no tenía colmillos- Me… Nos preocupamos mucho por ti…_

_-Yo me llamo Tui… Y mi amigo es Po…- conteste correspondiendo a su sonrisa- ¿Por qué no tienes colmillos?_

_-Nací sin ellos, no tengo veneno_

_-Eres la primera víbora que veo… Son más bonitas de lo que me dice mi hermano…- le dije, la viborita se sonrojo y reí._

_-Mejor dejamos al chico que descanse- dijo la mantis._

_Los cuatro asintieron y se fueron, Tigresa se detuvo en la puerta y me miro seria… ¡¿Qué acaso no tenía otra expresión para ponérsela en la cara?! Como me molesta la gente así._

_-Espero que mejores… Tui…- me dijo y sonrió levemente, la primera sonrisa que la hacía mirándome… Tal vez le empecé a caer bien…- ¡Los veré luego!- sonriendo aún más. ¡¿QUÉ LE PASO A LA TIGRESA REAL?! Sea lo que sea, ¡PREFIERO A LA NUEVA ELLA!_

_Tigresa se fue_

_-¿Viste eso, no?- pregunte incrédulo- Tigresa… Me sonrió… ¡Ella me odia! Es la primera vez que me sonríe…- me sonroje un poco._

_Algo que odio de tener el pelo negro, es que cuando me sonrojo SE NOTA y todos lo notan._

_-Estas imaginando cosas hermano…- contesto Po, arruinando mi fantasía- Tengo que ir con papá, vendré en la tarde…_

_Po también se fue, estuve solo_

_No podía dejar de pensar en Shui… Que estaría haciendo ahora… Lo que hiciera Yuri jamás me importo… Pero… Está vez era diferente…_

_Me daba la curiosidad… De saber si al verme herido… Se preocuparían por mí…_

_Pregunta estúpida, si alguien que le da igual verte muerto o vivo… ¿Se llegaría a preocupar por verte herido?_

_Me recosté contra el respaldo de la cama_

_Sí que era cómoda… Más que mi cama en casa. Mire al techo, sin ningún agujero. Era perfecto…_

_Cerré los ojos y trate de dormir un momento._

_Oscuridad… El negro… ¿Son familia no? ¿Quería decir que en algún momento tendría que ir a la oscuridad con mi hermano? NO… Yo no soy como el… Nunca lo seré… ¡El color del alma no es el mismo que el del pelaje!_

_Algo me movió…_

_Abrí lentamente los ojos y vi a Tigresa frente a mí. Más cerca de lo que me gustaría tenerla…_

_-Ven conmigo, quiero que veas algo- dijo extendiéndome la mano, se la tome algo desconfiado- ¿Confías en mí?- asentí- ¡Pues vamos!_

_Me puse de pie y salimos de la enfermería, Tigresa corría rápido, estaba por zafarme el brazo._

_-¡Oye, más lento! ¡Acabo de salir del hospital!_

_-¿Y qué? ¿Eso te hace sentir especial?- nos detuvimos en un barranco, mire atrás y había un enorme durazno con flores hermosas- Adoro venir a este lugar… ¿Somos amigos?_

_-Claro que si_

_-¿Puedo contarte un secreto?_

_-Supongo que si_

_-¡Me gusta un chico!- arquee una ceja- ¿Qué?_

_-¿No crees que lo note? Es Po, ¿Verdad?_

_Tigresa se puso roja como tomate y negó con la cabeza_

_-¿Quién es entonces?_

_-N…No importa…- contesto mirando abajo_

_-¡Vamos, dime!- insistí_

_Negó varias veces con la cabeza_

_-¡Ya no quiero decírtelo!- me grito, sonaba triste y me di cuenta…_

_-S…Soy… Yo… ¿Verdad?_

_Tigresa levanto un poco la mirada, me sonrío y asintió con la cabeza. No pude evitar ponerme rojo_

_-¿Y yo te gusto a ti?- me pregunto… Sonaba tan inocente…_

_-Y…Yo… Tigresa… No lo sé…_

_-¿Cómo no puedes saberlo?_

_-¡No lo sé! ¿Entiendes? ¡Soy complicado y malo para todos!_

_-¿Qué tal complicado y malo puede ser un niño de diez años?- pregunto riendo- Eres solo un niñito loco_

_-No estoy listo para gustarme de alguien…_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-No lo sé… Solo… Necesito mi tiempo para pensar…_

_-¿Es por lo que dije?_

_Negué rápido_

_-Entregaste bien tus sentimientos… Solo que yo… Aún no estoy listo para entregárselos… A alguien…_

_-¿Por qué?_

_¡Yo debía preguntarlo! ¿Por qué me insistía? ¿Por qué no hacia igual que el resto dejándome solo? Hasta Po… Me dejaría solo… Un día…_

_-Porque Tigresa… Mi corazón tiene una gran herida… No puedo… Me duele mucho… La gente me deja solo… Siempre… La única… Que estuvo conmigo… Y prometió… Estarlo siempre… Murió…_

_-¿Tú mamá?_

_Asentí mirando abajo, apreté el puño enojado y solté unas lágrimas_

_-Yo no conocí… A mis padres… Viví en un orfanato y Shifu fue el único que quiso cuidarme…_

_Levante un poco la mirada, nos parecíamos más de lo que pensé_

_-Ambos estamos solos en el mundo- dije riendo_

_-¡Estamos solos pero juntos!_

_Nos tomamos las manos y sonreímos. De una manera rara, Tigresa se veía linda al sonreír… Pero solo la veía como una hermana, no podría verla como algo más o menos…_

_-Mira… Esta anocheciendo…- dijo señalando el sol_

_-Es muy hermoso…_

_Tome con fuerza su mano, no pensaba soltarla nunca. Tigresa se sonrojo y rio, me miro un rato, pensado que no lo note._

_El sol entro por completo y se perdió de mi vista, se fue la luz amarilla del día. Solo quedo la oscuridad de la noche_

_-Mejor vuelvo a mi casa… Mi manada estará preocupada…- mentí adolorido_

_-¿No puedes quedarte un día más?_

_-No… Debo volver a mi casa…_

_Tigresa me abrazo y beso mi mejilla, no pude reaccionar… Era cálido… Una sensación que jamás llegaría a olvidar…_

_-Cuídate… Un día nos veremos de vuelta… Y no volveremos a estar solos…- dijo alejándose del abrazo._

_Asentí y comencé a correr, en cuatro patas, hacia el bosque._

_Tigresa… No podía dejar de pensar en ella… Po… Mi mejor amigo… Él la amaba desde ese día en que la vio por primera vez… Pero me eligió a mí…_

_Soy muy joven para pensar en mi futura esposa… Pero… Tigresa… A su lado… La soledad es solo un mal sueño…_

_Llegue al lugar donde papá me dijo que debía ir. Estaban él, Yuri y Shui, los tres con expresiones serias en la cara._

_-¿Dónde te metiste?- pregunto mi padre_

_-Fui… Al valle… Y me golpee…- conteste con miedo_

_Shui sonrío, ella sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacerme_

_-Ya nos vamos, espero que et hayas despedido de tus amigos. Jamás volveremos, este lugar solo nos trajo problemas- dijo mi hermano, tomando a Shui del hombro._

_-¿A dónde iremos?- pregunte_

_-Irán a Gogmen. Necesitan manadas de lobos y somos lobos asesinos, me pagaron una gran suma por ustedes tres- contesto mi padre, tan avaro como siempre_

_-Yo no quiero ir…_

_-No es tu decisión hijo, ve con tu hermano y ¡Haz lo que él te ordene!_

_Apreté el puño y asentí con la cabeza_

_-Niño tonto- dijo mi hermano_

_Shui tomo mi mano, era solo una cachorra… Aún no le salieron sus colmillos, ¿Y esperaban que fuera asesina?_

_Yo tengo diez… Shui tiene ocho… Mi hermano tiene trece, los tres juntos éramos gran equipo pero… ¿Qué tal en una guerra? ¿Seriamos igual de fuertes?_

_Gogmen es una gran ciudad… Tal vez consiga huir con Shui y volver, ambos seriamos libres y Yuri viviría su sueño de matar a todos… Tengo que planearlo bien para que salga perfecto…_

_Después de todo, tengo toda una vida para intentar conseguir mi libertad._

_-Tui… ¿Tú quieres ir a Gogmen?- me pregunto Shui._

_-Realmente… Prefiero quedarme donde estoy solo y conozco a los que me dejaron solo, a ir en un lugar donde estoy solo y no conozco a nadie- conteste mirando al vacío._

_-Me tienes a mí, yo jamás te dejaría porque te amo_

_Shui me abraza, esa sensación cálida de nuevo. La abrace también y acaricie su cabecita, era tan dulce_

_-Tui, Shui. Llego el barco, nos vamos ahora- nos dijo Yuri serio, siempre tan serio…_

_Ambos asentimos y subimos al bote_

_Una vez dentro mire atrás, mi padre contaba el dinero de su bolsillo, fruncí el ceño molesto._

_Mire más arriba, el palacio de Jade… Tigresa… Po… ¿Llegarían a recordarme para cuando vuelva por ellos? Lo hicieran o no volveré… Y los obligare a recordarme y a quedarse a mi lado por siempre._

_No volveré a estar solo y sin esa calidez cerca de mí… No pasare por de nuevo…_

**Fin del POV:**

-Tui… ¿En qué piensas?- pregunto Shui mirando a Tui con ojos de cachorro

Tui volteo la mirada y sonrío.

-Nada importante Shui, concéntrate en el camino- contesto Tui, tomando la mano de Shui, la cachorra sonrío también y reposo la cabeza en el pecho del cachorro mayor.

-¿Tú vas a cuidarme, no?

-Siempre Shui… Siempre lo hare…

-Te amo Tui

-También te amo Shui

La cachorra levanto un poco la mirada, reviso que no fueran vistos por el lobezno líder y se acercó inocente a los labios de Tui.

-S…Shui…

-Te amo…- dijo antes de besarlo con ternura y mucho miedo. Sus manos temblaban, el primer beso… Algo inolvidable pero a la vez algo tan incómodo y raro de comenzar.

Para una niña, es un sueño hecho realidad, besar a su príncipe azul y vivir por siempre enamorada de él. Pero para un niño, es simplemente la manera más complicada y a la vez sencilla de decirle sus sentimientos a una niña.

Shui se apartó sonrojada y sonriente, reposo de vuelta la cabeza en el pecho de Tui y cerró los ojos.

-Mi primer beso… Eres mi primer beso… Mi príncipe…- dijo Shui, frotando sus ojos, algo somnolienta

-Y tú el mío…

Continuara…

OwO ¡No me resistí a darle un giro tierno! Espero que les gustara como a mí, sé que no suelo decirlo pero adoro escribir escenas románticas, es lo que mejor me sale… A parte del drama y el gore xD

Dejen sus reviews y comentarios.

¡Los veo la próxima vez!

Meowlody


End file.
